« Herm’ & Drago : Challenges »
by Aleera GiacoRavenne
Summary: Quand une auteuse a envie de se défouler sur des pauvres personnages d'Harry Potter tout en restant un brin sérieuse hum hum... ça donne quoi ? Une Hermione moins complexée, un Drago sur le point d'hurler son désespoir à cause d'une certaine Gryffondor..
1. Prise de Conscience

**« Herm' & Drago : Challenges »**

Granger, t'es beaucoup trop coincée, tu le sais ? Malefoy ? Ca te dirait de faire gagner des points à Serpentard ?  
Des défis ? Pas de problème.  
Non tu ne peux pas me demandé de faire ça !  
Chacun son tour, tu va regretter ce que m'a fais faire la dernière fois !  
Tu me le paiera Malefoy !  
Tu me le paiera Granger !

**Titre du chapitre :** Prise de Conscience

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! Si si j'vous jure !_ )  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)  
**Note :** C'est un Hermione/Drago

Quand une auteuse a envie de se défouler sur des pauvres personnages d'Harry Potter tout en restant un brin sérieuse (hum hum... ) ça donne quoi ? Une Hermione moins complexée, un Drago sur le point d'hurler son désespoir à cause d'une certaine Gryffondor, un Poudlard déchaînée à cause de 2 personnes, et une série de défis plus dingue les uns que les autres afin de faire gagner sa propre maison à tout prix...

* * *

Hermione était assise à une chaise en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, penchée sur un devoir qu'on venait de lui donner. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, elle ne risquerait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'a qu'elle entende grincé la porte révélant une silhouette droit et musclé. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, son statut de préfète en chef revenant en force.

- **Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton dortoir ? Le couvre-feu est déjà installé depuis un moment !** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire..

- **Pffff.. Tu es exaspérante..**

Hermione poussa un léger soupire en entendant cette voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien. Elle regarda le préfet en chef de cette année s'avançait vers elle d'une démarche lente et qui se voulait majestueuse...

- **Tu devrais plutôt être dans ton lit en train de rêver à diverses incantations lus dans un livre pas d'une une bibliothèque sinistre...** Reprit Drago avec une pointe de sarcasme non dissimulé.  
**- Malefoy, je suis fatiguée alors.  
- Raison de plus pour que tu retourne dans ton dortoir !  
- Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de ma santé ?  
- Depuis quand je n'ai pas le droit d'être autoritaire ?  
- Depuis quand tu veux me ressemblait ?  
- Depuis quand tu crois que j'essaie de te ressemblait ?  
- Depuis quand tu t'es acheté un cerveau ?  
- Depuis quand tu crois que mon cerveau n'était pas d'une inébranlable intelligence ?  
- Depuis quand un Malefoy serait-il intelligent ?  
- Depuis quand tu joue avec moi à des jeux aussi stupide ?  
- Pourquoi tu réponds à mes questions par d'autres questions ?  
- Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de le faire ?**

Hermione décida d'arrêter de parler et regarda son ennemie en faisant un léger sourrire. Elle secoua la tête et se leva de sa chaise pour commencer à ranger ses affaires alors que le Serpentard venait de s'asseoir sur le bord de la table...

-** Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça ?  
- Pardon ?** Demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait où voulait en venir Malefoy.  
- **Ben toujours la tête dans tes bouquins...** En regardant avec une pointe de dégoût les livres poser sur la table.  
**- Je ne suis pas toujours la tête dans des bouquins !  
- Ah non ? Tu passe la moitié de la journée dans une bibliothèque lugubre quand tu n'es pas en train de rebosser tes cours.  
- ...  
- Granger, t'es beaucoup trop coincée, tu le sais ?**

Hermione sembla surprise par les paroles dur Serpentard, comment ça elle était coincée ? Non elle était pas coincée ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si elle était un peu coincée ? En admettant qu'elle l'était bien sur..

**- Je ne suis pas coincée !**

Drago étouffa un rire a travers une subite quinte de toux..

**- Je ne suis pas coincée Malefoy !** Répéta Hermione.

Ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de se retenir de rire, Drago laissa échapper un léger rire avant de sourrire de manière serpentardesque à la Gryffondor.

**- Si tu le dit...**

Puis pour couper court à cette discussion Ô combien intéressante, il se leva de la table, s'éloignant lentement vers la sortie avant de se retourner légèrement vers Hermione avant de partir et pour lui lancer...

**- T'es coincée Granger !**

Hermione se retint d'hurler à travers la bibliothèque qu'elle n'était pas du tout coincée pour ne pas réveillé tout Poudlard avant de sortir rageusement et de se diriger vers son dortoir. En entrant dans celui-ci elle remarqua qu'aucune de ses camarades de chambre ne dormait, apparemment elles étaient en train de discuter...

**- Hey Hermione, où t'était ?  
- Quelle question Lavande, elle devait être à la bibliothèque.  
- Comment le sais-tu Parvati ?** Demanda Hermione, étonnée que Parvati puisse savoir où elle était, elle ne l'avait dit à personne.  
**- Hermione, si tu n'es pas ici, c'est que tu es à la bibliothèque**, sortit Parvati comme si c'était d'une évidence.

_Elle a des talents de divination ou quoi elle ?_

**- Ouais c'est vrai, elle a raison, pourquoi tu ne te lâche pas un peu ?** Demanda Lavande sur le ton de la conversation.  
**- Mais je me lâche !  
- Ah oui ? Et quand ça ?  
- Et bien le week end par exemple !  
- Si tu parle de ton réveil que tu met 20 minutes plus tard pour qu'il sonne, ça ne compte pas !** Répondit Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel.  
**- Ouais le week end c'est fait pour dormir pas pour se réveiller à 7h40 !** Marmonna Parvati.  
**- Vous me trouvez coincée aussi ou quoi ?  
- Merci Seigneur ! Qui a réussi à te le dire ?** Demanda Parvati avec un léger sourrire.

_J'vais pas dire que c'était Malefoy quand même !_

**- Quelqu'un...**

_Ouais plus précis que ça tu meurt !_

**- Qui ?** Commença Parvati

**- Une fille ?** Continua Lavande

**- Un garçon ?  
- Un Gryffondor ?  
- Un Serpentard ?  
- Harry ?  
- Ron ?  
- Ginny ?  
- Peut être Seamus ?  
- Parkinson ?  
- Pourquoi pas Malefoy t'en que t'y ai !  
- Et même si c'était le calamar géant je ne dirais pas qui c'est !** Cria Hermione pour couper court à cette cascade de questions.  
**- Calme toi Hermione !  
- Je ne suis pas coincée..**

Lavande et Parvati s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler et eurent soudain un intérêt grandissante pour le dessus de lit tissé en forme de rose rouge.

**- Mais... non ! Je ne suis pas coincée.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Je ne suis pas comme ça si ?  
- ...**

Hermione regarda ses amies l'une après l'autre qui n'avaient toujours pas lever la tête. Alors comme ça tout le monde la trouver coincée ? Pourquoi ils pensaient tous ça ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle portait toujours des pantalons amples, des pulls sous sa robe, qu'elle était toujours dans les livres quand elle ne s'occuper pas d'elfes de maison qu'elle était coincée ! Oh mais si ! Si elle était coincée ! Roh mon Dieu, comment elle n'avait pas pu le remarquer ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde la traiter de Miss je sais tout aussi ! Elle faisait incroyablement coincée pour une fille de son age. Mais demain ça allait changé.  
Demain tout le monde remarquera qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille modèle et coincée. Tout le monde verra une Hermione décomplexer, enfin moins coincée qu'aujourd'hui en tout cas !

**- Parvati ? Lavande ? Ca vous tente de faire un relookage sur moi ?**

Les deux interpellées relevèrent rapidement les yeux vers elle pour savoir si c'était une blague avant de sauter hors du lit avec des petits cris hystériques..

**- Oh mon dieu, depuis le temps qu'on te le dit.  
- On va faire des merveilles à nous deux !  
- Je sais déjà qu'on prendre pour mettre en valeur ta poitr...  
- Hum hum...  
- Quoi ?  
- Je demande peut être un relookage mais pas de décolleté faut pas abusé la...  
- Oh...** Répondit Lavande visiblement un peu déçue.  
**- Et puis on verra ça demain !**

Hermione se changea donc rapidement avant de s'allonger dans son lit et redressa les couvertures sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux rapidement avant d'entendre la voix faible de Lavande...

**- Pitié Hermione, ne met pas le réveil à 7h40 !**

Hermione ne répondit rien mais eut un léger sourrire avant d'éteindre discrètement son réveil pour une fois. Sourire qui s'agrandit en pensant à celui qui venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était vraiment complexée...

_Malefoy, je sens qu'on va bien s'amusé tout les deux cette semaine..._

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre_**

* * *

Bon c'est court mais ce n'est qu'un prologue aussi ! Laissez une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Si si j'vous assure !

Oups j'ai oublié de dire que je fais en parrèlle un pur délire qui concerne cette fanfcition et qu'il sera bientôt en ligne ! D


	2. Dans la fosse aux lions

**« Herm' & Drago : Challenges »**

Granger, t'es beaucoup trop coincée, tu le sais ? Malefoy ? Ca te dirait de faire gagner des points à Serpentard ?  
Des défis ? Pas de problème.  
Non tu ne peux pas me demandé de faire ça !  
Chacun son tour, tu va regretter ce que m'a fais faire la dernière fois !  
Tu me le paiera Malefoy !  
Tu me le paiera Granger !

**Titre du chapitre :** Dans la fosse aux lions...

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! Si si j'vous jure !_ )  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)  
**Note :** C'est un Hermione/Drago mais pas tout de suite !

Quand une auteuse a envie de se défouler sur des pauvres personnages d'Harry Potter tout en restant un brin sérieuse (hum hum... ) ça donne quoi ? Une Hermione moins complexée, un Drago sur le point d'hurler son désespoir à cause d'une certaine Gryffondor, un Poudlard déchaînée à cause de 2 personnes, et une série de défis plus dingue les uns que les autres afin de faire gagner sa propre maison à tout prix...

* * *

Woaw je suis trop contente d'avoir eu autant de reviews pour le prologue ! Voila la suiteuhhhhh, et même si c'est toujours un peu court, je m'en excuse…  
J'ai bientôt finis le second chapitre des bonus de cette fic !

Merci à **Xavéria**, **Valalyeste**,** nees**, **elpotter**, **kri**, **Lirra**, **sakura**, **Shadowgirl92666**, **Miss Malfoy**, **ladyalienor**, **buzame **et** mangel** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dans la fosse aux lions…**

* * *

Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Lavande et Parvati en se réveillant vers les 9h30 du matin et surtout sans entendre la maudite sonnerie de réveil de leur amie. Elles se redressèrent en même tant de leurs lits respectifs en se souriant. Ce matin, elles allaient pouvoir faire une séance de relookage avec la bénédiction ( bien que modérée) de leur sujet.  
Hermione entra alors à ce moment la dans le dortoir avec un sourrire un peu crispé au visage...

**- Alors bien dormie ?**Demanda-t-elle aux deux marmottes.

**- Hermione, c'est la première fois que tu ne met pas de réveil.** Répondit Lavande avec un visage ébahit...

**- Oh et bien je t'ai entendu hier soir avant de dormir et euh... voila quoi...**

**- Et bien merci d'avoir pensé à nous pour une fois!** Reprit Parvati.

**- Et bien de rien..**

Parvati et Lavande se levèrent rapidement après s'être lancer un regard complice et poussèrent Hermione vers la salle de bain en souriant..

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites!** S'étonna Hermione.

**- J'espère que tu n'a pas oublié ce que tu nous a demandé hier ?**

**- Non, non pas du tout mais...** Bredouilla-t-elle quelque peu.

**- Et bien on commence maintenant !** Répondit Lavande avec un immense sourrire aux lèvres.

**- Quoi !**

**- Tu as très bien entendue ma chère Hermione...** Rétorqua Parvati avec elle aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-** Mais...**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que déjà ses deux " assistantes " apportaient des tas de vêtements dans la salle de bain. Des pantalons, des jupes, des hauts de toutes sortes, des vestes, des foulards, des bagues, des bracelets... Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle avait demandé un truc aussi stupide et commençait même à le regretter un peu. Après tout en voyant tout cet attirail, elle imaginait que Parvati et Lavande voulait la transformer en leur professeur préférée : Trelawney. Elle eut soudain un regard horrifié que ses camarades remarquèrent...

**- Hermione ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas te défiler !**

**- Après tout, tu es une Gryffondor non ?** Continua Lavande...

_Et voila, on me sort encore cette excuse comme quoi je ne devrais pas avoir peur à cause de ma maison..._

**- Bon, je met quoi alors !** Demanda Hermione d'une voix déterminée...

Parvati et Lavande attrapèrent toutes les deux différents vêtements et commença à les regarder tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à Hermione. Celle-ci leur avait demandé à eux deux de la relooker parce qu'il était de rumeur qu'elle étaient ce qu'on appelait communément des " fashion victime ". Après 4 ou 5 minutes de silence où elle regarda les deux autres (Nda : J'ai failli mettre "pintades") qui continuaient à chercher le style ou plutôt, l'ensemble qu'elle porterai aujourd'hui sera déjà un bon début, que Parvati et Lavande se tournèrent vers leur préfète en chef avec des petits cris surexcitées.

**- On a trouvé!** S'exclama Parvati au bord de l'hystérie.

**- Oh mon Dieu, tu seras merveilleuse dans cette tenue...** Continua Lavande.

**- Oui tout les garçons de Poudlard seront après toi après t'avoir vu habillé de la sorte !**

Hermione ne répondit rien à leur réaction excitée et elle vit enfin les vêtements qu'elle avaient choisit pour elle. Elle fit un drôle de bruit, les yeux exorbités sur les vêtements que tenaient ses camarades, avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche pour empêcher un petit cri d'indignation de sortir de sa bouche.

**- Alors tu aimes ?**

**- Je vais pas me baladé avec ça devant tout le monde!** Balbutia Hermione, un peu sous le choque...

**- Mais regarde comme c'est beau et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu a l'air si indigné, je l'ai déjà mis plusieurs fois à Poudlard...** Répondit Lavande d'une voix légère.

**- Et puis tu voulais notre avis ?**

**- Et on te promet que tout le monde appréciera la Hermione dans ces vêtements ci... **Continua Lavande.

**- Bien sur il faudra changé ta coiffure aussi !**Reprit Parvati en tournant autour d'Hermione telle un rapace sur sa proie...

**- Une petite touche de maquillage...**

Hermione entendit peu à peu tout les commentaires suggérés par ses amies sans dire un mot. Elle pensa tout de même qu'elle aurait mieux fait de partir sans rien dire à ce maudit Malefoy hier, comme ça elle n'aurait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de se faire faire un relookage par les deux filles obsédées par ce genre de chose qu'elle jugeait sans intérêt. Elle poussa un petit soupir désespéré, elle voulait tellement ne plus passé pour une fille coincée et complexée qu'elle serait prête à faire un petit essai. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration avant de répondre à ses amies qu'elle allaient faire tout ce qu'elle pensèrent nécessaire pour faire d'elle, une fille plus ou moins comme les autres...

**- Aller ma grande, met ses sublime vêtements !**

**- Roh j'ai hâte de voir le résultat !** Murmura Parvati, impatiente de voir son "oeuvre".

Et c'est en lançant un " Rohlala j'espère qu'Harry et Ron ne feront pas une crise cardiaque en me voyant descendre du dortoir.." que la jeune Gryffondor s'enferma dans la salle de bain, pour l'essayage de vêtement.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry et Ron étaient en train de descendre de leur dortoir tout en parlant de l'un de leur sujet favori...

**- Mais non Harry, tu te trompe sur toute la ligne c'est les Canons de Chudley qui gagnera le championnat cette année !**

**- Je ne crois pas ! Leur équipe est totalement nul depuis qu'ils l'ont refaite...**

**- N'importe quoi ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi…**

**- Mais c'est vrai regarde la tête de leur nouvel attrapeur, on dirait...**

**- Hermione ?** Répondit Ron d'une voix blanche...

_Gnein ? L'a trop abuser des chocogrenouilles lui..._

**- Nan c'est pas ce que j'allais dire...**

Harry regarda attentivement son meilleur ami en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, celui-ci ne était en train de fixer un point derrière lui et se poussait par la curiosité, il voulait savoir ce qui rendait l'avant dernier des Weasley, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pendante…  
Il se retint in extremis de faire la même tête que Ron en voyant quelqu'un qui ressemblait à leur jeune préfète en chef mais celle-ci ressemblait plus à une fille, une vrai fille ! Ca ne pouvait pas être Hermione et pourtant…

Elle avait un pantalon noir taille basse, moulant, une première pour elle, avec quelques poches, déminés un peu partout, faisant de ce pantalon un genre de style militaire. Elle portait un débardeur vert pâle, lui aussi moulant, montrant parfaitement sa féminité et aussi le bas de son ventre ainsi que son nombril…  
Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois bien lisse, pas ébouriffés comme d'habitude et montait en chignon décontracté laissant échappé quelques mèches…

**- Pouahhhh….**

Cette expression pour le moins… étrange… était à la bouche de presque tout le monde ayant vue la jeune Gryffondor dans cette tenue pas très conventionnel pour elle…

**- Mon Dieu pince moi je rêve…** murmura Ron en fixant toujours Hermione…

Harry toujours en train de fixer lui aussi sa meilleure amie entendit sa phrase et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il pinça son bras ( Nda: Celui de Ron bien sur ! XD) de toutes ses forces sans pour autant lâcher du regard la nouvelle Hermione..

La cri que poussa le rouquin ( Et qui ressemblait fort à un 'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MAISSS CA VA PASSSSSSSS ! ' ) attira l'attention de tout le monde et faisant ainsi converger les regards sur leur préfète, les laissant à leurs tours sans voix…

Hermione descendit les dernières marches pour arriver devant ses amis, bien qu'un peu génée et les joues rosis, elle essaya de prendre un air qui se voulait décontacté alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de remonter les escaliers pour retrouver SES pantalons, SES hauts et surtout Lavande et Parvati pour les étrangler…

**- Hum… Salut…**

**- …**

_Rah je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, stupide ! Tu es stupide ma 'tite Hermione ! Et dire que tu es considéré comme la plus brillante élève…_

Elle fût rapidement rejoint par deux hystériques (Nda: vous avez sûrement deviné qui c'était non ?) dont une passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune Gryffondor et l'autre, l'épaule…

**- Alors, on a pas fait un magnifique travaille ?** Demanda Parvati avec un sourrire éblouissant…

**- N'est-elle pas magnifique?** Continua Lavande en imitant son amie…

N'entends qu'un silence, Hermione se permit de soupirer en maudissant mentalement d'avoir penser à ce truc stupide ! Oui, stupide c'était le mot, mais elle pouvait aussi ajouté, irréfléchi..

**- Hermione… t'es une fille…** réussit à dire Ron en fixant toujours sa camarade…

Cette réplique lui valut une bonne taloche derrière la tête de la part de sa sœur… ( Nda : Pauvre Ronnie il s'en prend de tout les cotés ! Mdr… )

**- Espèce d'andouille, t'avais pas remarqué depuis le temps!** Répondit la jeune Weasley avant de se tourner vers Hermione en souriant… **Tu es vraiment très bien comme ça, n'écoute pas cet imbécile…**

**- Merci Ginny…**

**- C'est pas tout mais si on aller mangé?** Reprit le Survivant qui avait enfin prit son état normal apparemment il avait moins de mal à s'en remettre que son meilleur ami…

_Rahhhhhhhh passsss çaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Mais son cerveau étant déconnecté de son corps, Hermione se dirigea vers la grande Salle, en compagnie de la totalité des Gryffondors qui n'était pas encore descendu et surtout habillé d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé….

* * *

C'est fini ! Oui je sais c'est court mais bon, je vais faire mon possible pour rallonger mais c'est dur quand même !

Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons la réaction de Drago devant la métamorphose d'Hermione, le premier défi de… suspense quand même je vais pas tout dire non plus !

Aller laisser une 'tite review siouplé !

* * *


	3. Ca commence

**« Herm' & Drago : Challenges »**

Granger, t'es beaucoup trop coincée, tu le sais ? Malefoy ? Ca te dirait de faire gagner des points à Serpentard ?  
Des défis ? Pas de problème.  
Non tu ne peux pas me demandé de faire ça !  
Chacun son tour, tu va regretter ce que m'a fais faire la dernière fois !  
Tu me le paiera Malefoy !  
Tu me le paiera Granger !

**Titre du chapitre :** Dans la fosse aux lions...

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! Si si j'vous jure !_ )  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)  
**Note :** C'est un Hermione/Drago mais pas tout de suite !

Quand une auteuse a envie de se défouler sur des pauvres personnages d'Harry Potter tout en restant un brin sérieuse (hum hum... ) ça donne quoi ? Une Hermione moins complexée, un Drago sur le point d'hurler son désespoir à cause d'une certaine Gryffondor, un Poudlard déchaînée à cause de 2 personnes, et une série de défis plus dingue les uns que les autres afin de faire gagner sa propre maison à tout prix...

* * *

Merci à **Miji, jay, flo, ****Malfoy4ever****, buzame, ****lara malefoy****, MariOn, ****'tite mione****, bestofdracohermy. et Molly** pour les reveiws que vous avez laissé au précédent chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ca commence**

* * *

****

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle surpeuplé de monde, et bien qu'extrêmement bruyante, certains avait remarqué son entrée ce qui la rendit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire... C'est bien continu comme ça... Inspire...Expire... Expire... Expireuhhhhhhhhhhh !_

Elle venait d'arrivé enfin à sa table et s'y assit rapidement sous les quelques regards appréciateurs de la gente masculine qui l'avait remarqué. Et en les entendant de loin, elle remarqua qu'ils la prenaient pour une nouvelle étudiante.

- Woaw, t'as vu la nouvelle ?

- Laquelle ?

- A la table des Gryffondors.. Là... regarde...

- Rohlala, pourquoi elle a pas atterrit dans notre maison, toutes les belles filles atterrissent là-bas...

- Hé !

- Te vexe pas...

- Je me demande comment elle s'appelle...

- Hermione...

La moitié de la table des Serdaigles se retourna vers la personne qui venait de répondre, une personne qui avait apparemment l'air rêveuse en admirant les petits bouts de bacon dans son assiette...

- Comment tu le sais Luna ?

Luna Lovegood, car tel était son nom sortit de sa contemplation avec une pointe de regret pour regarder en direction de la table des rouges et or et plus précisément Hermione.

- Mais enfin, vous ne voyez pas que c'est Hermione, Hermione Granger... Répéta Luna comme si c'était une évidence.

Toute la table repartit sur une discussion d'une plus bruyante, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle devienne ainsi, comment ils ont fait pour ne pas la reconnaître et ainsi de suite sans savoir ce que pensé une certaine personne à la table des Serpentards..

****

**POV d'un certain Serpentard**

Je venais de rentrer dans la Grande Salle de ma démarche que personne ne savez imité et me faufila jusqu'à ma table avec, il faut bien le préciser tellement c'est un miracle, personne accrocher à mon bras ! J'avais réussi à me faire lâcher par l'autre pot de colle de Parkinson, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour me retrouver à chaque fois que je me perds dans les couloirs pour justement l'éviter... elle doit avoir un radar ou bien un sonar pour me repérer celle la...

Enfin assis devant mon assiette bien garnis, moindre que celles de Crabes ou Goyle mais garnis quand même, je commençais à manger lentement tout en priant Salazar pour que mon pot de colle se perde dans les cachots quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser rentrer... Une bombe !

_La 'tite voix : Holala c'est quoi ce langage, reprends toi c'est pas parce que c'est une bombe qu'il faut le dire..._

... pour laisser entrer une déesse..

_La 'tite voix : T'en fais trop la..._

... Roh bon ! Pour laisser entrer une magnifique jeune fille...

_La 'tite voix : ..._

Pour laisser entrer une magnifique jeune fille, qui avait l'air mal à l'aise, en la contemplant de la tête aux pieds, enfin surtout la tête parce que les pieds...

_La 'tite voix : Tu t'égare.  
Conscience : Arrête de me couper aussi_

Pour laisser entrer une magnifique jeune fille, qui avait l'air mal à l'aise, en la contemplant de la tête aux pieds, je ressentais un sentiment... ( Nda : D'amour :D Nan...) comme si je la connaissais déjà, c'était vraiment étrange... Cette fille superbe me faisait pensé à une autre personne mais je n'arrivais pas trouvé. Elle était vraiment merveilleuse mais dommage qu'elle a une démarche un peu raide, elle perd un peu de son charme...

Allez tourne la tête ! Regarde le beau prince des Serpentards pour qu'il puisse voir si tu as un visage qui ressemble à ton aspect angélique.  
Tourne ! Allez regarde moi ! Ho hé Jolie mademoiselle j'suis la ! Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout à regarder le sens opposé aussi elle !

_La 'tite voix : Ne sois pas vulgaire comme ça !  
Conscience : Oh ça va toi ! Et puis qui t'a donné l'autorisation de parler dans ma tête ?  
La 'tite voix : Je fais ce que je veux, je pourrais te parler à tout les instants du jour ou.. de la nuit, chanter à tue-tête une chanson débile pour te rendre totalement fou ou juste te pousser à te suicider parce que j'en ai marre de jouer avec toi.  
Mais pour répondre à ta question, et bien tu ne le saura jamais.. Enfin bref ne sois pas vulgaire.  
Conscience : Hé les ordres c'est moi qui les donne ! T'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache !  
La 'tite voix : Mmhhh tu as l'air sur de toi.  
Conscience : QUOI ! C'EST PAS POSSIB.  
La 'tite voix : Roh ça va, gueule pas, je t'entends parfaitement, je suis dans ta tête alors arrête d'hurler comme ça tu me donne la migraine.  
Conscience : C'est malin j'sais plus où j'en suis maintenant.  
La 'tite voix : C'était un truc du genre euh... ah ça y est, tu te demandé pourquoi elle ne te regardait pas..._

Bon je ne vois toujours pas son visage mais au vue des différentes bouches pendantes après son passage je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est sublime ! Je sens bien que je vais avoir du fil à retordre pour la séduire mais rien ni personne ne résiste à Drago Lucius Malefoy...

_La 'tite voix : C'est vraiment ton deuxième nom ? Ben dis donc, c'est vraiment orginale.  
Conscience : J'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes merci.  
La 'tite voix : C'est bon, c'est bon, j'me tais !  
Conscience : Alléluia_ !

Rohhhhhh nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Pourquoi elle s'assoit chez les Bouffondors ? Roh c'est pas vrai elle est dans cette maison de héros de pacotilles ! Bon dommage mais ça veut pas dire que je lâche prise pour autant.  
Au moins elle n'est pas... Roh mais c'est pas vrai elle est avec la bande de Monsieur, sa Sainteté Potter !

Hé ma jolie t'assis pas avec ces minables, j'ai une place juste à coté de mo... Raaaaaaaaahhhhhh qu'est ce qu'elle fout là l'autre pot de colle ? Je dois être tombé pas loin de l'enfer... Oui c'est ça, je suis prêt à le parier...

Bon tant pis, je vais quand même essayer d'avaler quelque chose,mais avec le Bouledogue à coté, ça va être dur, j'aurais bien aimé savoir son nom tout de même. Un nom à mettre sur cette nouvelle princesse...

Aller hop viens là le jus de citrouille, tiens la table des Serdaigles en parle aussi apparemment...

- Je me demande comment elle s'appelle...

Tiens y'a pas que moi qui me le demande apparemment, mais abandonne mon pauvre, contre moi tu n'a aucune chance...

- Mais enfin, vous ne voyez pas que c'est Hermione, Hermione Granger...

_Bip... bip... bip bip... bip bip bip... biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppp..._

_La 'tite voix : Oh mon dieu on viens de le perdre docteur_ !

- AHHHHHHHHHHH pourquoi tu me recrache ton jus de citrouille Drago. Fulmina Zabini

C'est pas vrai ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à croire que c'est Granger ! Non j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pas reconnu que c'était Granger... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai trouvé Granger sublime... Holala je sens que je commence à étouffer, c'est moi ou la pièce commence à devenir de plus petite, holala je fais une crise de j'sais plus quoi... C'est pas en défaisant ma cravate que je vais arriver à respirer mais bon... (Nda : Mais vas-y te gène pas moi ça m'dérange pas du tout...)

_La 'tite voix : Regarde par la fenêtre ... _

_Conscience : Non pas de pluie de météorites... C'est donc pas la fin du monde.. _

_La 'tite voix : Pince toi pour voir..._

- **AIEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH !**

_Conscience : Non non tu rêves pas non plus.  
La 'tite voix : Et si tu dansais la macarena sur la table pour voir.  
Conscience : ..._

- Drakichou chéri pourquoi tu te lèves ?

_Conscience : Merde mais qu'est ce que je fais ?  
La 'tite voix : Putain j'y été presque !_

Dites moi pas que j'ai fantasmer sur Granger, eurk j'en frissonne presque de dégoût...

- Drakichou tu as froid, tu trembles. Murmura Pansy en se rapprochant lentement de moi...

Elle a encore quelque chose derrière la tête celle la...

- Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

Qu'est ce que j'av... HEIN ? Vade retro Satanas ! (Nda : C'est ça ou c'est pas ça ? mdr)

**Fin Pov**

****

Du coté de la table des Gryffondor...

- Hermione, pas la peine de te cacher derrière ton livre de Métamorphose, je crois que tout le monde t'a bien remarqué. Fit remarqué Harry en se beurrant un toast.

En effet notre charmante petite préfète avait sortit un de ses livres de son sac et s'était empressé de se cacher derrière en voyant tous les regards braqués sur elle, elle n'était pas trop habitués à ce genre de chose et surtout à porter cette tenue dont elle en avait presque honte.

- Idiote, idiote, idiote...

- Mais nannnn, répondit Ginny en lui prenant son livre des main, n'est pas honte, tu es magnifique...

- Rohlala la tête que va faire Mcgonagall quand elle va voir sa favorite dans cette tenue. Répondit Ron en souriant, déjà que Rogue s'est étouffé dans son café, Mcgonagall risquerait de faire une crise cardiaque...

**BOUM!** Ne fut que le seul bruit sourd qu'Hermione avait fait en guise de réponse quand sa tête rencontra la table.

Il était à présent midi, la fin des cours de la matinée était à présent finie et Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas un peu moins raide que ce matin vers la Grande Salle. Elle se souvenait encore de la réaction de sa directrice de maison en la voyant ainsi, "Miss..Mimiss.. Gran…Granger ? " Elle n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi étonnée et surtout de la voir sourrire par la suite, oui elle avait réussit à lui arracher un sourrire ! Par contre les sarcasmes de Rogue était tourner vers elle maintenant "Occupez vous de votre chaudron Miss Granger, et rapprochez vous un peu de celui-ci, on dirait que vous avez peur de faire couler votre mascara..." Elle s'était d'ailleurs empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'elle au moins n'avait pas l'air de sortir d'une benne à ordures...

En bref, elle était presque arriver aux portes quand elle remarqua les sabliers des maisons...

**_Serdaigle : 358 points _**

**_Poufsouffle : 326 points _**

**_Gryffondor : 175 points _**

**_Serpentard : 175 points_**

Elle haussa un sourcil comment ça se faisait que les sabliers des Gryffondors étaient aussi bas que celui des Serpentards ? Elle savait pourquoi le sien était vide...

**Flash Back**

**- Occupez vous de votre chaudron Miss Granger, et rapprochez vous un peu de celui-ci, on dirait que vous avez peur de faire couler votre mascara...** Siffla Rogue qui se tenait derrière elle./b

_Ok, calme toi, c'est rien..._

5 minutes plus tard...

**- Coupez cette racine plus vite Miss Granger, vous avez peur de vous casser un ongle ?**

_On se tait, on se tait..._

5 minutes plus tard...

**- C'est 2 gouttes de sang de salamandre et non 3 Miss Granger, vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il y a écrit au tableau ou vous étiez trop occupé à vous recoiffer !**

_Il me gonfle lui !_

**- En parlant de coiffure, vous devriez laver les votre plus qu'une fois par semaine...**

**- 200 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !**

**Fin du Flash Back**

****

Elle poussa un léger soupir, Ils étaient premier pour remporter la coupe des maisons et grâce à elle il allait la perdre cette année. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se maudire que quelqu'un l'agrippa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le placard qui se trouvait sous les escaliers...

- Putain mais qu'est ce que... Malefoy ?

Le serpentard regarda la gryffondor avec un léger sourrire, il était légèrement flatté qu'elle ai suivit ses conseils, et de la trouver ainsi mais il chassa vite cette idée de la tête...

- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose...

_Rah ça m'écorche la gorge rien que de dire ça..._

- Ben voyons, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras, et pourquoi je te rendrais un service ?

- Bon écoute c'est vraiment important sinon je me serais bien passer de venir te retrouver dans un placard à balai…

- Je t'écoute, demanda Hermione d'un ton curieux.

- Il faut que tu donne 200 points à ma maison…

Hermione le regarda comme s'il venait de lui faire une farce et éclata de rire..

- Elle est excellente Malefoy, mais j'ai pas le temps là, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Voyant que celui ci ne répondait rien et qu'il la regardé d'un air de dire "C'est pas une blague".

- T'es malade, jamais je te donnerais 200 points ! A moins que...

- Que quoi ?

Drago était prêt à faire pas mal de chose pour récupérer les 200 points qu'il avait fait perdre à sa maison pour justement ne pas se faire égorger vif par ses camarades, il se rappelait encore comment il les avait perdu...

**Flash Back**

**- Monsieur Malefoy mettez y plus d'entrain pour votre transformation..**

_Comment tu veux que j'ai de l'entrain pour changé ce couteau en rat..._

5 minutes plus tard...

**- Monsieur Malefoy, continuez de vous exercez au lieu de rêvasser...**

_C'est pas en rat que je vais transformé ce couteau, mais je vais pouvoir tout de même te le planter dans le dos..._

5 minutes plus tard

**- Monsieur Malefoy, il faut le transformé en rat et non en têtard...**

Elle me gonfle elle !

**- Vous y tenez tellement à ce que je transforme quelque chose en rat ?**

Quelques secondes plus tard se tenait à la place du professeur de métamorphose un petit rat avec un mini chapeau pointu noir. Mais cela ne dura que 10 secondes au maximum pour laisser place à une Mcgonagall très très en colère...

**- 200 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD !**

**Fin du Flash Back**

****

Hermione avait eut une idée la nuit dernière et après quelques secondes de réflexions elle se dit qu'elle pourrait effectivement bien s'amuser avec le Serpentard comme elle l'avait prédit quelques heures avant...

- On fait un pari...

- Pardon ?

- On fait un pari, si tu gagnes, j'ajoute 200 points à Serpentard, si je gagne, tu ajoutes 200 points à Gryffondor…

Il était à noter que les préfets en chef ne pouvait pas rajouter plus de 50 points à sa propre maison pour ne pas faire preuve de favoritisme, mais ils pouvaient très bien en donner plus aux autres, mais il faut être de déséquilibré pour en faire profiter ceux qu'on qualifié comme des ennemis.

- Quel genre de pari ? Demanda rapidement le vert et argent.

- Des gages... Sourit la jeune Gryffondor. Et comme c'est toi qui es venu demandé de l'aide, c'est toi qui commences...

- QUOI ? Non, non t'es totalement timbrée..

- Tans pis c'est pas moi qui vais me faire lynché par ma maison...

- Ok ok... répondit-il agaçé. Je fais quoi ?

Hermione avait passé pas mal de temps cette nuit à se demander comment se venger de ce qu'il lui avait dit à la bibliothèque, et bien la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Avec un sourrire presque machiavélique, elle se pencha légèrement à l'oreille du Serpentard et lui mumura quelque chose.

- Non ! Répondit-il en se reculant d'elle les yeux grands ouverts avec un air... choqué ? Non non non, tu ne peux pas me demandé ça...

* * *

Mais qu'est ce que lui a demandé Hermione pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ?

Comment se vengera-t-il ?

Qui est la petite voix dans la tête de Drakino.. euh Drago ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *


	4. Seigneur aidez moi !

**« Herm' & Drago : Challenges »**

Granger, t'es beaucoup trop coincée, tu le sais ? Malefoy ? Ca te dirait de faire gagner des points à Serpentard ?  
Des défis ? Pas de problème.  
Non tu ne peux pas me demandé de faire ça !  
Chacun son tour, tu va regretter ce que m'a fais faire la dernière fois !  
Tu me le paiera Malefoy !  
Tu me le paiera Granger !

**Titre du chapitre :** Seigneur aidez moi !

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! Si si j'vous jure !_ )  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)  
**Note :** C'est un Hermione/Drago mais pas tout de suite !

**Bêtas :** Ma Anou d'Amourrrr ! (Avoue que ça te fait plaisir !)

Killis > NDK, avec qui j'ai a déjà prévue de refaire le monde et actuel fondatrice du CHUT (Enfin plus fondatrice adjointe... Aille... Nan pas la poêle pas la poêle !) (NDK : no stress :D on a besoin de toi pour écrire alors je te laisse en vie, puis c'est vrai lol)

Funnygirl > NDF

Quand une auteuse a envie de se défouler sur des pauvres personnages d'Harry Potter tout en restant un brin sérieuse (hum hum...) ça donne quoi ? Une Hermione moins complexée, un Drago sur le point d'hurler son désespoir à cause d'une certaine Gryffondor, un Poudlard déchaînée à cause de 2 personnes, et une série de défis plus dingues les uns que les autres afin de faire gagner sa propre maison à tout prix...

**Précédemment :** (On dirait les séries télés, vous savez avec la voix off, je me suis marrer toute seule comme une neuneu en écrivant ce simple mot, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy…) Hermione et Drago sont préfets en chef. Suite à une petite discussion entre eux dans la bibliothèque, notre jeune Gryffondor décide de suivre les conseils de son ennemie pour changer de look. Notre beau Serpentard a failli frôler la syncope en la découvrant habillait ben… comme une fille normal en faite.

Mais une ombre sur le tableau va les obliger à sympathiser ou du moins, essayer de se faire bien voir par l'autre (J'voulais mettre un peu de suspense mais ça le fait pas vraiment n'est ce pas ?). Devant le fait que tout deux doivent rattraper les 200 points qu'ils ont fait perdre à leur maison respectif, Hermione eut l'idée (de génie !) de s'affronter à coup de gages, dont le vainqueur recevra les 200 points... A votre avis qui va gagner ?

Ca ira pour Malfoy4ever ? D'ailleurs merci pour la review !

Merci aussi à flo, 'tite mione, liliepotter, auralavoiepelletier, lucedelune, cerisevanille, marie, harrypotter2904, Molly, bestofdracohermy et Malfoyeuse et Weaslette pour leur reviews du dernier chapitre ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir son pseudo inscrit dans des fics nan ?

Un chapitre dédié à personnes qui ont soumis l'idée du gage de Drago, autant sur ce site que sur les autres, à croire que vous voulez vraiment le traumatiser le pauvre !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?**

* * *

Drago était assis dans le fauteuil de sa salle commune, en regardant d'un air absent les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes tout au plus qu'il venait de quitter notre jeune Gryffondor et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il avait remarqué que les relations qu'il avait avec les Gryffondors s'étaient nettement, ou du moins un peu améliorer suite à la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres il y a quelques mois. Il avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre le camp de son père, mais ce n'était pas pour cela non plus qu'il était passé dans le camp de Dumbledore. Il avait décidé de rester neutre, peut être la seule idée de génie qu'il avait pu avoir, avait commenté Weasley. 

Bref, il avait eu l'espoir que son homologue féminin allait peut être lui faire récupérer les points perdus lors du cours de Métamorphose. Il avait beaucoup trop espérer apparemment, il s'était encore plus enfoncé maintenant, surtout avec l'idée stupide qu'avait eu Granger. Cette idée de gages, non mais c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi, surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé…

**Flash-Back**

« **Ok ok...** Demandais-je agacé. **Je dois faire quoi** ? »

_Tu vas le regretter, tu vas le regretter, tu vas le regretter, faites qu'elle ne me sort pas quelque chose de trop débile, on se calme, on se calme, aller mais qu'est ce que t'attends pour me la sortir ce foutu gage, bordel !_

Il ne remarqua alors que maintenant, le sourire pratiquement Serpentardesque qu'elle affichait.

_Oh non ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a comme idée encore ! Tu vas le regretter, tu vas le regretter, tu vas le regretter…_

Il la regarda se pencher vers lui, pour lui souffler les paroles qui allaient le démoraliser toute la soirée…

« **Demain, je veux que tu fasse une déclaration d'amour à Parkinson devant toute la grande salle…** » lui avait-elle soufflé…

**Fin Flash-Back**

Notre jeune Serpentard venait à l'instant même de mettre la tête dans ses mains, déjà qu'il n'était pas doué pour faire des compliments ou des choses ne seraient-ce gentilles, comment pouvait-t-il faire une déclaration d'amour ? Et à Parkinson surtout ! Argh. En pensant à elle, il se laissa tomber dans son canapé…

« **Putain Granger tu me le paieras !** »

_De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire…_

La 'tite voix : Tu veux parier ?

Conscience : DEGAGEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

* * *

Drago essayait tant bien que mal de se traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle, en essayant de rassembler le minimum de courage qu'il avait. Il avait pratiquement passer une nuit blanche à savoir quoi dire durant le repas mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire ! Il allait perdre dès le premier tour ! La Honte ! Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant que quelqu'un l'agrippait par le bras…

« **Pansy arrête de faire… Granger ? **»

En effet, ce n'était pas la personne qui croyait mais la jeune Gryffondor qui le regardait avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement.

_Merde, j'suis mal barré, on croirait voir le vieux fou citronné ! (NDF : Copyright de Moira ! )_

« **Bon Malefoy,** » commença Hermione « **je sais que tu n'es pas doué pour les déclarations à cœur ouvert, comme tu vas le faire dans quelques minutes et c'est pour ça que je t'ai préparé un petit papier à lui lire…** »

Elle lui déposa le papier parfaitement plié dans sa main pétrifiée alors qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire. Si elle croyait qu'il était assez stupide pour lire cela devant tout le monde, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

« **J'n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !** »

« **Oh j'ai oublié, pour toute bonne déclaration de ce genre, il faut que tu te mettes à genoux devant elle…** » Répondit Hermione sans se préoccupait de ce qu'il disait…

« **Que... Quoi ! Non ! Je ne me mettrais pas à genoux devant elle ! Et encore moins devant tout le monde, cette idiote va croire que je vais la demander en mariage ! **»

« **C'est pas mon problème Malefoy… Bonne chance !** » S'écria-t-elle en partant précipitamment évitant ainsi les mains de Drago qui voulait l'étrangler.

Notre beau blond reprit alors sa route pour prendre son petit déjeuner après avoir mis le pense-bête dans sa poche, se promettant de ne pas l'utiliser. Ne faisant pas attention aux nombreux regards qu'on lui adressait et aux soupirs amoureux qu'il entendait en rejoignant sa table, il tourna sa tête vers la table des Gryffondors et eut la surprise de ne pas voir la responsable de ce qui allait se passer. Il se dirigea derrière Pansy et lui tapota sur le dos pour avoir son attention…

« **Oh Drakinou ! Je t'ai gardé une place juste à coté de moi ! Tu sais que j'ai entendu Millicent dire que…** »

Le Serpentard décida de couper court au monologue qu'allait lui faire le Pékinois et lui prit la main, lui faisant ainsi stopper tout mouvement. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, alors il savait pourquoi ça mettait Pansy dans cet état…

_Aller... tu y vas y arrivé… ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose ce que tu dois faire... Putain, faut que je retrouve mon flacon de poison quand j'aurai fini ce calvaire…_

Drago poussa un soupir désespéré avant de poser un genou au sol devant une Pansy hystérique, normal, elle était entrain de voir son rêve devenir réalité. Malheureusement pour notre prince des Serpentard, les cris extrêmement aigus qu'elle poussa rapportant l'attention sur lui, ce qui donna le goût de frapper cette idiote jusqu'à mort...

Il tourna la tête pour une assistance totalement ébahit par ce qu'ils voyaient. Voir l'Héritier des Malefoy, à genou qui plus est devant une fille, qui se trouve être Parkinson en plus, l'air de rien ça ne se produisait pas tous les jours. Il rencontra enfin le grand sourire qu'affichait Hermione et qui se retenait déjà à grande peine pour ne pas rire. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de revenir sur Pansy qui commençait déjà à pleurer de joie. Et alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, le blocage se produisit. Il s'était dit dans la salle commune que sur le moment il trouverait quelque chose à dire mais maintenant qu'il y était, rien ne sortait...

Avec un autre soupir qu'il tenta de dissimuler, il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour sortir le papier que lui avait donné la Gryffondor et entendit parfaitement, un éclat de rire à moitié étouffé dans le silence qui régnait maintenant dans la Grande Salle. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui c'était, savant pertinemment qu'il tomberait sur Miss-je-sais-tout et déplia le papier sans prendre la peine de le lire avant commença à narrer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus ... Grossière erreur… (NDK : Mouhahaha ! Miss je t'aime toi ! NDF : Je sais je sais ! )

**_- Ma tendre... Mon amour…_**

Il s'étouffa tout de suite en lisant ça mais surtout en ayant entendu sa propre voix prononcer ces mots. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se retenant de crier au meurtre. Cette réaction que Pansy analysa comme une réaction passionnée lui fit pousser un soupir…

…**_Cela fait déjà pas mal de temps que je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi…_**

_Tiens c'est partiellement vrai, j'arrête pas de la regarder en me demandant si c'était vraiment un être humain à part entière et non un croisement entre un Bouledogue et une pintade…_

**_Toutes les nuits je rêve de toi…_**

_Argh, oui, dans mes cauchemars !_

**_De toi et moi blottis l'un contre l'autre s'embra…_**

Drago s'arrêta en ouvrant grand la bouche en voyant ce que l'écriture fine et parfaite d'Hermione avait noté. Il déglutit et continua tout de même, voulant valider son gage pour ne pas en recommencer un autre.

**_De toi et moi blottis l'un contre l'autre s'embrassant sous un ciel étoilé…_**

_Putain Granger t'as trop regardé de films !_

**_A chaque seconde qui passe je ne fais que penser à tes magnifiques sei... Ah l'enfoirée ! _**Lâcha Drago envoyant ce qu'il allait faillit dire à cause de cette maudite Gryffondor, coupant sa déclaration. Il se reprit rapidement…

…**_à tes magnifiques lèvres !_** Rectifia-t-il.

_**A chaque seconde qui passe, j'aimerais pouvoir passer mes mains dans tes cheveux noirs d'ébène pour sentir ton parfum sur une partie de moi…**_

_Sérieux Granger, t'a vraiment pété un câble pour écrire un truc pareil…_

_**Je me noie dans tes yeux d'azurs…**_

_Ah, j'ai l'air d'un imbécile, elle a les yeux marron Parkinson !_

… **_pour te dire que j'aimerais que tu sois ma fem... LA PETASSE !_** Ne pût s'empêchait de crier Malefoy en découvrant qu'il avait faillit demander à Pansy de devenir sa femme. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille nouvellement relookée, qui le regardait en riant à gorge déployés comme la plus part des personnes dans la Salle maintenant.

«** Oh Drakichou d'amour, je serais ravis d'être…** »

« **D'être rien du tout !** » S'énerva Drago en se relevant et époussetant sa robe.

« **Mais… mais... tu viens de dire que...** »

« **C'ETAIT UN GAGE ESPECE D'IDIOTE !** » Hurla-t-il en guise de réponse plongeant de nouveau la salle dans un long silence. « **TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE TE FERAIS UNE VRAIE DECLARATION SINON !** »

Pansy ne répondit rien et se contenta de pleurer abondamment avant de partir en courant de la salle. Drago se tourna alors vers tous les visages qui le dévisagés et se sentit légèrement rougir de honte. Il se rassit en essayant tant bien que mal de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que les discussions reprenaient autour de lui pour savoir la personne qui lui avait donné ce gage…

« **Bordel Granger, je te jure que tu vas le regretter…** » Marmonna-t-il mais personne ne l'entendit…

* * *

Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or, elle était toujours en train de rire en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron et s'affalèrent dans un parfait synchronisme dans un canapé.

« **J'arrive pas… j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça !** » S'esclaffa Ron.

«** A mourir de rire ! J'ai adoré sa tête !** » Continua Ginny qui venait juste d'arriver et qui tomba dans le fauteuil près de celui d'Hermione...

« **Moi je me demande qui a bien du lui donné ce gage aussi splendide !** » Rajouta Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

Hermione ne leur répondit pas, mais elle avait toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, fière de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Ils continuèrent de rire et parler de ce qui s'était passé quand un hibou arriva par la fenêtre ouvert de la salle.

« **Les hiboux sont déjà passés** ». Fit un Harry perplexe avant de se lever et débarrasser l'animal de son fardeau. « **C'est pour toi Herm'** ! » Annonça-t-il en lui tendant la lettre.

Hermione, toujours avec un sourire qui faisait deux fois le tour de sa tête, attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit délicatement avant de commencer à la lire, se demandant de qui ça pouvait être. Elle perdit instantanément son sourire et eut un regard horrifié, surtout en voyant la lettre se termine par un D.M

« **Merde...** »

* * *

Petit mot d'Anou : L'idée du Gage est vraiment excellente quand on sait que Drago répugne la petite Pansy ! Notre petite Herm', on la découvre sous un nouveau jour, et là on pourrait dire qu'elle ferait une très très très bonne Serpentarde. En tout cas, ce Chap est vraiment un petit délire, moi j'attends la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience et te fais pleins d'encouragements pour la suite ..

NDF : Merci mon amourrrrrrrr !

TADAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'ai réussi à l'écrire ! Alors content ? Oui je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté et qu'en plus ce chapitre est minuscule mais je suis sur beaucoup d'autres projets en même temps, la prochaine fois je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de commencer une fic promis ! (Arf je dis ça alors que j'en commence une nouvelle avec les déjantées du CHUT !) Ben tiens je vais faire de la pub ! Vous aurez bientôt sur vos écrans le premier délire des auteuses du CHUT (Centre Hospitalier pour personne Uniquement Tarés) Auteuses qui compte la grande **AD-vs-AV** (Qui est partit en vacance et qui ne peux plus me donner les chapitres en avances maintenant ! Sniff), la jeune et prodige **Killis** que j'adore (Hein mon canard vengeur ? XD), la vieille hum... je veux dire la magnifique **MoiraSerpyGryffy**, la génialissime **Caromadden** et bien sur… MWAAAAAAAAA !

NDK : attention on va faire tremblé les fondations de Poudlard ;D J'ai hâte de voir la suite Mon Lapin vengeur !

NDF : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Yes !

Pour aller voir cette fic qui ne devrait pas à être publier par notre compte commun "Les Anges Tarées du CHUT"


	5. I'm singing in the rain

**« Herm' & Drago : Challenges »**

****

Granger, t'es beaucoup trop coincée, tu le sais ? Malefoy ? Ca te dirait de faire gagner des points à Serpentard ?  
Des défis ? Pas de problème.  
Non tu ne peux pas me demandé de faire ça !  
Chacun son tour, tu va regretter ce que m'a fais faire la dernière fois !  
Tu me le paiera Malefoy !  
Tu me le paiera Granger !

**Titre du chapitre :** I'm singing in the rain…

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! Si si j'vous jure !_ )  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)  
**Note :** C'est un Hermione/Drago mais pas tout de suite !

**Bêta :** La grande et merveilleuse Killis ! > n.Killis (n.Killis justement : T'es sûr que t'exagère pas ma miss namour! NDF : Mais non mais non !)

Moi >NDF

Quand une auteuse a envie de se défouler sur des pauvres personnages d'Harry Potter tout en restant un brin sérieuse (hum hum...) ça donne quoi ? Une Hermione moins complexée, un Drago sur le point d'hurler son désespoir à cause d'une certaine Gryffondor, un Poudlard déchaînée à cause de 2 personnes, et une série de défis plus dingues les uns que les autres afin de faire gagner sa propre maison à tout prix...

**Précédemment :** (On dirait les séries télés, vous savez avec la voix off, je me suis marrer toute seule comme une neuneu en écrivant ce simple mot, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy…) Hermione et Drago sont préfets en chef. Suite à une petite discussion entre eux dans la bibliothèque, notre jeune Gryffondor décide de suivre les conseils de son ennemie pour changer de look. Notre beau Serpentard a failli frôler la syncope en la découvrant habillait ben… comme une fille normal en faite.

Mais une ombre sur le tableau va les obliger à sympathiser ou du moins, essayer de se faire bien voir par l'autre (J'voulais mettre un peu de suspense mais ça le fait pas vraiment n'est ce pas ?). Devant le fait que tout deux doivent rattraper les 200 points qu'ils ont fait perdre à leur maison respectif, Hermione eut l'idée (de génie !) de s'affronter à coup de gages, dont le vainqueur recevra les 200 points...

Drago a donc réussi son gage qui était une merveilleuse déclaration d'amour à Pansy devant toute la grande salle et à genoux qui plus est, c'est au tour d'Hermione donc…

A votre avis qui va gagner ?

Merci à Malfoy4ever, angel of dust, cerisevanille, 'tite mione, lyly black, latitemarjo, andouille cuite, Mavel FINNIGAN, titis, lady125, mangel.m, steffy12 et leila pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : I'm singing in the rain…**

* * *

****

Hermione était en train de se taper la tête contre le mur de sa chambre en priant pour qu'elle se réveille de ce long, très long cauchemar qu'elle était en train de vivre. Non mais quelle idée elle avait eu pour proposer au Serpentard des gages aussi ! Elle avait pensé qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé mais maintenant que c'était à son tour de faire le gage qu'il lui avait écrit ... Elle jeta encore une fois un coup d'œil à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu se demandant si elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui était écrit.

_« Chère Mademoiselle Préfète en chef,_

_J'écris cette lettre en parfaite innocence pour te rappeler que mon gage a été effectué avec un grand succès, plus que ce que je l'aurait pensé avant que tu ne me délivre ton magnifique petit papier, en parlant de ça, je trouve que tu regardes beaucoup trop de film, Granger…_

_Je tiens aussi à rappeler que, ayant effectué ma part du contrat c'est à ton tour de te mordre les doigts. On dit souvent que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et bien le mien pourrait très bien illustrer cette grande et magnifique phrase._

_Aimes-tu chanter Granger ? »_

La jeune Gryffondor se souvint que la première fois qu'elle avait lu ces simples mots, elle était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, bien sur que non elle ne savait pas chanter et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça…

_« Et bien que ce soit le cas ou non tu va devoir nous faire écouter ta belle voix mélodieuse. Mais pas n'importe quand, sinon ça serait beaucoup trop simple…_

_Durant les cours de demain, tu ne devras pas :_

_Lever la main pour répondre à une question_

_Ouvrir la bouche si on te demande de répondre_

_Ce qui signifie qu'à part le fait de chanter, tu seras complètement muette. Pour ce qui concerne la partie opéra, tu devras chanter une chanson à chaque fois qu'un professeur t'adresse la parole, et tu devras la chanter suffisamment fort pour que je puisse l'entendre. Mais pas n'importe quelle chanson, je veux que tu la changes à chaque fois et qu'elle contienne au moins une fois le mot amour, ou amoureuse ou toutes autres déclinaisons de ce 'merveilleux' mot… Dis toi que c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir écrit une lettre aussi romantique pour ma déclaration._

_Et bien je crois que je t'ai tout dis, prépare toi une bonne tasse de lait avec un peu de miel pour adoucir ta voix ce soir…_

_D.M »_

Hermione regarda encore et encore la lettre dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de ne pas se rendre totalement ridicule, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le plan qu'avait imaginer le Serpentard était plutôt infaillible. Elle était vraiment dans la galère, déjà elle ne savait aucune chanson d'amour, et encore moins ne savait les chanter. Elle ne trouva qu'un seul et unique moyen pour remédier a cela…

« LAVANDE ! PAVARTI ! » Hurla-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

* * *

7 heures, elle avait passé 7 heures non stop avec Parvati et Lavande pour qu'elles lui apprennent des chansons d'amour. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche pour ça ! Elle se demandait pourquoi il existait autant de chansons de ce genre, elle n'était pas du genre romantique, et n'aimait pas vraiment s'enfermer à clé dans sa chambre dans le noir en écoutant un vieux slow pour se consoler de quelques broutilles …

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et arriva devant la première classe qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même pas eu le goût de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, tellement elle était fatigué et stresser par ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé de qui il s'agit ? » Entendit notre jeune Gryffondor, entrant doucement dans le pays des rêves.

« Pour le gage de Malefoy ? »

Cette phrase fit comme un électro choc à la préfète en chef qui s'avança discrètement pour entendre un peu plus la conversation. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils fussent au courant des gages qu'elle avait avec le Serpentard ?

« Et bien, non pas encore mais je pense pour Zabini et toi ? » Répondit la première voix qu'elle avait entendue.

« J'en sais absolument rien mais il parait qu'on le saura aujourd'hui ! Tu crois que Malefoy lui a donné un gage à son tour ? »

Hermione décida de ne plus les écouter, elle était à présent furieuse contre le Serpentard, ce maudit rat avait lancé la rumeur sur une série de gages entre lui et une autre personne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à penser à ses idées de vengeance que la cloche retentit, annonçant le premier cour de la journée, les Potions… (1)

Elle entra dans la classe comme si de rien n'était mais c'était plus tôt difficile au vue des regards que lui lançait le Serpentard avec, déjà, son sourire en coin visser sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle se promit de lui faire faire un gage horrible en retour pour se venger, comme aller tenir compagnie au calamar géant toute la nuit…

« Bien pour une fois que vous êtes tous arriver sans retard… » Fit remarquer une voix sarcastique en claquant la porte de la salle de cours. « Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion qui se nomme 'la Solution de Force' qui peut me dire quelles sont les effets de cette potion ? Personne j'imagine… »

Rogue n'avait pas pris la peine de laisser le temps de répondre comme à son habitude, cependant il plissa les yeux en voyant que la jeune Gryffondor ne sautillant pas sur place en essayant désespérément de lever son bras pour être interroger..

_Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi…_

Se répétait rapidement Hermione en baissant la tête vers sa magnifique feuille de parchemin vierge d'un air faussement intéresser…(2) elle commençait à paniquer, elle allait devoir chanter une chanson d'amour à son professeur de Potion, l'horreur totale, elle était sur que l'enfer serait plus accueillent en imaginant la réaction du 'bâtard graisseux'.

Cependant le professeur continuait à la regarder et s'avança vers elle, ce qui fit accroître sa peur, non la peur de Rogue non, la peur qu'il lui adresse la parole.

_Oh seigneur non ! PAS MOIIIIIIII ! Regarde ailleurs sale bâtard graisseux !_

« Alors personne ? » Redemanda le professeur en gardant ses yeux sur la Gryffondor.

_Pas moi ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez seigneur, je laisserai les garçons faire leurs blagues au lieu de leur faire la morale, je ne les engueulerai plus, je les aiderai pour les devoirs, je…_

« Miss Granger peut être ? »

_ENFOIRÉ ! (3)_

Hermione se retint de crier un énorme 'NONNNNNN' retentissant et laissa tomber sa plume en tremblant légèrement avant de lever les yeux vers son professeur. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir ouvrir la bouche pour chanter une chanson, une chanson d'amour à son professeur qu'elle détestait le plus mais ça ne voulait pas sortir. Qui aurait envie de faire cela ? Sûrement personne à part quelqu'un de très très maso…

Elle risqua un regard vers Drago qui la regardait en souriant légèrement, ses coudes sur la table, supportant sa tête, il avait apparemment hâte d'entendre la première chanson de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Répondez Miss Granger… » Pressa le professeur qui se demandait pourquoi elle ne disait rien, alors que d'habitude elle n'arrêtait pas de vouloir répondre.

Hermione regarda son professeur quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux, elle n'allait pas se faire battre par ce stupide Serpentard ! S'il avait réussi à faire une déclaration à genoux devant toute la grande Salle, elle pouvait bien chanter une chanson d'amour à son professeur de Potion devant toute sa classe… Enfin c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Décidant de passer à la pratique, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux, tout en évitant tout de même de croiser ceux de Rogue ou de quiconque…

_Saloperie de Serpentard, je te jure que j'aurais ta peau au prochain Round !_

Et d'une voix légèrement tremblante mais tout de même forte elle commença sa chanson, ou plutôt le massacre de la chanson que lui avait apprise Parvati et Lavande devant tout ce monde… (4)

**_Je te revois encore à la gare  
Te penchant pour me dire adieu...  
Je revois le train qui démarre  
Et la tristesse de tes yeux..._**

Elle signait son arrêt de mort, elle en était certaine, elle entendait déjà les commentaires qui allaient fusés dans quelques instants. Elle s'empêchait de ramper se cacher sous sa table ou de courir hors de la salle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait gagner son gage, chose qu'elle s'était promis de faire et qu'elle faisait en ce moment même…

_**Attends-moi, mon amour,  
Avec un peu de chance  
Je serai bientôt de retour  
Prenons patience...**_

_**  
Attends-moi, mon amour,  
Dans ce beau coin de France,  
Qui fut témoin de tant de jours  
Pleins d'insouciance...**_

_**  
Et comme aux heures du passé  
Notre existence  
Pourra, je pense  
Recommencer**_

Elle s'arrêta en baissant la tête, et se mordant fortement la lèvre en se traitant mentalement d'idiote sans s'arrêter, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais, un très très mauvais cauchemars ce qui n'était pas le cas…

En relevant la tête, la jeune Gryffondor risqua un regard vers son professeur de Potion qui la regardait sans bouger, comme s'il avait été foudroyé par la foudre, il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à cela, tout comme la totalité de la classe a l'entente de l'immense silence qui régnait maintenant dans les cachots.

Ron, la regardait comme si 3 têtes lui avait poussé tandis qu'Harry se contentait de la regardait étonné avec les lèvres tremblantes, il se retenait apparemment d'éclater de rire en regardant la tête de Rogue. Mais le silence fut bientôt brisé par un éclat de rire, que personne n'avait sûrement entendu auparavant celui d'un Serpentard, de Drago Malefoy pour être précis qui était totalement affalé sur la table et qui riait aux éclats, sans aucune retenue..

« Sérieux Granger t'es trop forte ! » Réussit-il à dire avant de continuer de rire en voyant la tête de son directeur de maison qui commençait à rougir de colère (ou pour la superbe déclaration d'Hermione en chanson, à vous de choisir…XD)

« GRANGER ! 50 points en moins pour… »

« Excusez moi » Interrompit une voix féminine qui sauva les Gryffondors par la même occasion. « Professeur Rogue vous êtes demander dans le bureau du Directeur… »

« Vous avez de la chance, Miss Granger… » Murmura-t-il à la Gryffondor en passant près d'elle pour sortir « Le cours est fini... »

Hermione, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et s'enfuit littéralement de la salle en essayant de ne rien entendre.

_Malefoy, je te jure que je vais te tuer ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te faire mais…_

« Oh Miss granger, je vous cherchais »

Hermione se retourna pour tomber face à sa directrice de maison, elle avait l'air légèrement essoufflée à la vue de sa respiration plutôt rapide et remit en place son chapeau.

Se souvenant de son gage, la préfète en chef se dit qu'elle ne prendrait pas la peine de chanter étant donné que Drago n'était pas dans les parages.

« Oh vous.…» Commença-t-elle.

« Hum hum... » Coupa une voix masculine.

La Gryffondor comprit avec horreur que le blond l'avait rattraper et qu'il comptait bien profiter d'une seconde chanson.

_Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le pendre par les pieds au plafond, le ligoter comme un saucisson et je vais m'amuser à le frapper avec une batte d'avant en arrière en espérant que la corde ne tienne pas pour qu'il s'écrase par terre comme une…_

« Vous semblez ailleurs Miss Granger.. »

_Bordel arrêtez de me couper dans mes pensées de tortures !_

« Vous allez bien ? »

_Bien sur que je vais bien, je vais me taper une nouvelle fois la honte en vous chantant une chanson d'amour, comment vous vous sentiriez vous ? Bon aller c'est partie pour un second tour…_

_**Je t'aime, un peu beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie  
Je t'aime, tu es douce, tu es tendre et si jolie  
Mon petit cœur palpite quand tes deux yeux lui sourient  
Ca, je suis à tes pieds, aucune raison que je nie**_

_Oh seigneur heureusement que j'ai pas sortie celle là à Rogue !_

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse ou la réaction de son professeur et partir pour ne pas avoir la malchance de croiser un autre professeur voulant lui parler. Elle se boucha d'ailleurs les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les personnes qui l'appelleraient et monta rapidement dans sa salle commune et s'effondra un canapé en marmonnant des « Je suis cinglée », « Je vais me faire tuer….»

* * *

De l'autre coté du château dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un élève entrait tranquillement dans sa salle commune avec un grand sourrire aux lèvres, contente d'avoir ridiculiser sa concurrente, il savait qu'il allait le regretter (NDF : Croyez moi il va vraiment le regretter ! XD) mais d'un coté c'était tellement marrant de voir la Gryffondor chanter comme une casserole devant des professeurs…

Toute sa journée avait été illuminée par le merveilleux spectacle d'Hermione chantant des chansons d'amour et surtout les visages stupéfaits des professeurs qui étaient vraiment impayable.

* * *

Hermione descendit les escaliers de son dortoir habillé de son uniforme, la journée d'hier avait été vraiment infernale mais elle avait pu trouver un gage à la hauteur de sa vengeance et elle ne se gênerait pas pour le mettre en œuvre.

« Hermione ? C'était toi n'est ce pas la personne qui donne des gages à Malefoy ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle allait leur faire une belle surprise juste après le déjeuner.

* * *

Drago, Prince des Serpentards de son état, venait de finir son déjeuner, il passait son temps à lancer des regards à la jeune Gryffondor pour avoir un indice de ce qu'elle allait lui faire faire. Il commençait à s'inquiétait en la voyant avec un léger sourrire aux lèvres. Et il avait parfaitement raison de penser ceci.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, il fut agripper par le bras par Hermione, qui l'entraînait sans un mot et aucune retenue au milieu du long couloir près des escaliers, un endroit où on trouvait toujours énormément de monde, étant donné que c'était le seul passage pour monter aux étages qui était près de la grande salle.

« Granger qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« Je te rends la pareille ! » Répondit-elle en murmurant sans faire attention aux nombreux regards sur eux, il faut dire que de voir un Gryffondor tenant par le bras un Serpentard, un Malefoy qui plus est, qui se laissait faire, n'arrivait pas tout les jours. « Oyé Oyé ! » Commença-t-elle à crier pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. « Approchez vous tous et toutes surtout ! »

« Granger arrêtes ça ! » Grogna le Serpentard.

« Tu va voir comment ça va être drôle ! » S'amusa Hermione. « Tout le monde m'entends ? Bien… Vous avez sûrement entendu parler d'un affrontement entre Malefoy ici présent et une autre personne à coup de gages, et bien la personne c'est moi… »

Le silence qu'il y avait se transforma rapidement en brouhaha impressionnant, depuis quand la sage Gryffondor faisait des trucs de ce genre ?

« Cependant, ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai retenue votre attention mais pour vous faire participer au gage de notre cher et beau Drago Malefoy » Annonça-t-elle sur le ton d'un présentateur télé qui déclancha des cris en délires de la plupart des filles.

De son coté Drago regardait la Préfète en chef la bouche grande ouverte, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait trouvé encore !

« Mesdemoiselles, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que vous pourrez poser toutes les questions à votre beau blond ici présent et que s'il ne veut pas répondre, il devra nous faire un beau et sensuel streap tease… »

« QUOI ! » Hurla Drago.

* * *

Tadammmmmmm ! C'était pas beau ? Je suis contente de moi ! Je suis contente d'avoir écrit ce chapitre et je suis contente de l'avoir fini ainsi ! XD Comme ça vous êtes obliger de lire la suite maintenant !

(1) n.Killis : Mouhahahahaha ! Tu es diabolique ma miss namour ! C'est du pur génie ! NDF : Merci merci ! lol

(2) n.Killis : MOUHAHAHAHA ! C'est fantastique ! NDF : Arrêtes tu va me faire rougir !

(3) n.Killis : Dieu ou Snape ? Parce que si elle parle de Snape je vais être obliger de la tuer ! lol NDF : Désolé pour toi mais elle parle de Snape et toutche pas à ma Hermione d'abord !

(4) n.Killis : MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! J'exulte ! Comment ça je suis sadique ! Mais parfaitement ! NDF : Hé mais je te ferais dire que c'est quand même moi qui a écrit ça ! XD

Killis : MA CHERIE C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! Mouhahahaha ! Je veux la suite moi ! Bon c'est pas aussi bien qu'un streap tease de Lucius … Mais on fera avec ! GROS POUTOUS !

Funny : Je sais je sais Mode super modeste Je suis merveilleuse tout le monde me le dit ! Tu aura la suite avant les autres comme d'habitude me amor ! Et désolé mais ton Lucius n'apparaîtra sûrement pas dans ma fic ! Se cache sous le bureau et sort son fouet, on sait jamais…

La suite quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire bien sur !


	6. You can leave your hat on

**« Herm' & Drago : Challenges »**

Granger, t'es beaucoup trop coincée, tu le sais ? Malefoy ? Ca te dirait de faire gagner des points à Serpentard ?  
Des défis ? Pas de problème.  
Non tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça !  
Chacun son tour, tu va regretter ce que tu m'as fait faire la dernière fois !  
Tu me le paieras Malefoy !  
Tu me le paieras Granger !

**Titre du chapitre :** You can leave your hat on...

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! Si si j'vous jure !_ )  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)  
**Note :** C'est un Hermione/Drago mais pas tout de suite !

**Bêta :** Mademoiselle Vacafeliz que je remercie chaleureusement de corriger tous mes chapitres ! Si vous aimez les fics de ce genre, je vous conseille de faire un tour à la sienne…

NDF : Mes petites notes personnelles ! XD

Quand une auteuse a envie de se défouler sur des pauvres personnages d'Harry Potter tout en restant un brin sérieuse (hum hum...) ça donne quoi ? Une Hermione moins complexée, un Drago sur le point d'hurler son désespoir à cause d'une certaine Gryffondor, un Poudlard déchaînée à cause de 2 personnes, et une série de défis plus dingues les uns que les autres afin de faire gagner sa propre maison à tout prix...

**Précédemment :** (On dirait les séries télés, vous savez avec la voix off, je me suis marrer toute seule comme une neuneu en écrivant ce simple mot, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy…) Hermione et Drago sont préfets en chef. Suite à une petite discussion entre eux dans la bibliothèque, notre jeune Gryffondor décide de suivre les conseils de son ennemie pour changer de look. Notre beau Serpentard a failli frôler la syncope en la découvrant habillait ben… comme une fille normal en faite.

Mais une ombre sur le tableau va les obliger à sympathiser ou du moins, essayer de se faire bien voir par l'autre (J'voulais mettre un peu de suspense mais ça le fait pas vraiment n'est ce pas ?). Devant le fait que tout deux doivent rattraper les 200 points qu'ils ont fait perdre à leur maison respectif, Hermione eut l'idée (de génie !) de s'affronter à coup de gages, dont le vainqueur recevra les 200 points...

Drago a donc réussi son gage qui était une merveilleuse déclaration d'amour à Pansy devant toute la grande salle et à genoux qui plus est, Hermione vient de chanter magnifiquement bien à son professeur de Potion et de Métamorphose une chanson d'amour et maintenant c'est au tour de notre Serpentard préféré…

**Remerciements :** Malfoy4ever, Sephorae, Petit Caillou, malefoy-granger, lollie161, cerisevanille, alicia, staphyla, Vanessa, latitemarjo, Opalyne, lady125, Maudette, Lily, nana93 et bein sur Vacafeliz - qui vient de devenir ma bêta officielle - pour leurs reviews du précédent chapitre !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Chapitre 6 : You can leave your hat on**

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

7 secondes, il aura fallu 7 secondes pour que l'information parvienne à son cerveau légèrement engourdi par ce que la jeune Gryffondor venait de dire à toute l'assemblée à propos de ce qu'il devait faire devant eux…

« QUOI ? » Répéta le Serpentard.

Hermione se contenta de taper dans ses mains pour faire régner le silence. Rien qu'en venant de dire le mot 'Streap tease' et en voyant que c'était de Drago Malefoy qu'il s'agissait, toutes les filles présentes étaient déjà en délire. Combien d'entre elles avaient rêvé de voir notre bel apollon blond dans le plus simple appareil ? (NDF : MOIIIII ! MOIIII j'ai rêvé de ça plusieurs fois ! Bave)

« Voyons un peu de tenue ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse, contrastant parfaitement avec l'ordre qu'elle venait de donner.

Drago pris la jeune préfète par le bras et recula légèrement en souriant de manière forcée à l'assistance pour ne pas perdre la face et se pencha vers Hermione.

« Granger, tu es courant que si tu m'oblige à faire ça, je me vengerais d'une façon si terrible que tu préférerais être morte ? »

« Ca ne peux pas être pire que de me faire chanter des chansons d'amour à Rogue, Malefoy » Répondit-elle calmement avant d'afficher un grand sourire. « Tu as combien de vêtements sur toi ? »

_On se calme, on se calme, pas d'étranglement, pas de Doloris, pas de…_

« C'est juste pour savoir combien de questions ils doivent te poser avant que tu ne sois en tenue d'Adam… »

« Sale… »

Mais Hermione ne le laissa pas finir et le tira de nouveau vers l'attroupement de groupies qui s'était déjà agrandi.

_Pitié qu'un professeur vienne voir ce qu'il se passe pour que je ne fasse pas se foutu gage !_

Malheureusement pour lui (et heureusement pour les autres) aucun professeur ne vint à son secours et la rouge et or frappa de nouveau dans ses mains. Chose particulièrement impressionnante, tout les cris s'arrêtèrent pour écouter ce que chacune d'entre elles devaient faire pour se retrouver devant un Malefoy en train de se dénuder en rythme.

Hermione détailla le Serpentard sans aucune gène pour évaluer combien de vêtement il portait sur lui. 1 : sa cape, 2 : sa cravate, 3 : sa chemise… pour le haut. 4 : son pantalon, 5 : ce qu'il y sous son pantalon…

_Je me demande s'il porte des caleçons ou... AHHHHHHHH mais ça va de penser à ça ma pauvre Hermione !_

« Monsieur Malefoy porte sur lui 5 vêtements, on ne compte pas les chaussures et les chaussettes bien sur.. » Commenta Hermione ce qui fit rire la moitié de l'assistance qui s'empressa d'approuver. « Ben tiens enlève-les maintenant.. »

Chose particulièrement incroyable pour tout le monde, il ne fit que faire ce qu'elle demandait, non sans protester, mais personne ne l'entendit vraiment. Une fois pied nus, notre Serpentard toisa la foule avec une expression de défi alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait faire à présent était de partir à toute jambes se réfugier dans sa salle commune pour garder ses vêtements sur lui.

Il regarda Hermione sortir de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide qui changeait de couleur toutes les 5 secondes environs. Cette potion ! Il savait parfaitement ce que c'était pour l'avoir faite la semaine dernière !

« Non pas ça… » Commença-t-il horrifié mais la Gryffondor n'y prêta pas attention et s'adressa à la foule.

« Vous avez le droit à 5 questions… » Commença-t-elle. « S'il ne veut pas y répondre, il devra enlever un vêtement de son choix… »

Elle dû s'arrêter puisque la foule devant elle cria de joie à la perspective de voir le Serpentard enlever n'importe lequel de ses vêtements.

« Pour répondre à la question posée, il devra boire cette petite potion » Continua-t-elle en montrant la fiole. « Un sérum de vérité qui n'a une durée que de 15 secondes pour une goutte comme vous ne le saviez sûrement pas puisqu'il n'y a que moi qui ouvre ce satané bouquin de potion… » Finit-elle en marmonnant légèrement.

« Granger ? Comment t'as pu avoir ce sérum ? » Glissa doucement Drago tandis que ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de devoir dire la vérité sous une potion, surtout une potion qui n'avait sûrement pas été vérifiée avant, et si c'était du poison ?

« T'as pas à le savoir, souris à la foule et tout se passera bien… » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un petit boîtier noir, tous les sorciers du collège savaient pertinemment ce que c'était, l'ayant tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Une radio ! Elle allait mettre de la musique pour égayer ce bon petit gage…

Hermione regarda une dernière fois Drago qui se liquéfiait sur place avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers la foule…

« Oh non tiens j'ai trouvé mieux encore… » Ajouta-t-elle, apparemment elle était assez contente d'avoir trouvé autre chose à lui faire faire en plus.

_Oh non qu'est ce qu'elle a trouvé encore cette dingue ?_

« Celui ou celle qui posera la question à laquelle il ne voudra pas répondre aura le droit de venir lui enlever le vêtement que notre Serpentard choisira… »

« Granger, je te jure que va souffrir ! »

Mais elle n'écouta pas et se tourna vers le public avec un regard amusé et joyeux comme si elle avait eu ses cadeaux de Noël à l'avance.

« Alors ? Qui veut poser la première question ? »

A peine avait-elle eut finit cette phrase qu'un énorme brouhaha remplit la salle, tout le monde posant sa question et de ce fait on ne comprenait rien du tout.

« Levez la main, je vous interrogerais… » Cria Hermione pour se faire entendre.

Comme elle s'y attendait tout le monde leva sa main, que ce soit les garçons ou les filles. Elle jugea rapidement du regard l'assemblée, essayant de choisir les personnes les plus aptes à poser des questions dérangeantes pour le Préfet en chef et interrogea une jeune fille de Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait surtout parce qu'elle était sortie avec presque tous les élèves de l'école. (Note de la bêta : même les filles ? NDF : Hum je sais pas mais j'irais lui demandait ! XD)

La dite élève s'approcha à grands pas et regarda le Serpentard en se léchant légèrement la lèvre, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé une proie et posa sa question sous les yeux vides du blondinet.

« C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as taquiné popol ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement mais distinctement.

De nombreux rires emplirent l'assistance à la question et redoubla d'intensité en voyant le teint légèrement rosé de Drago…

_Non mais ça va pas de poser ce genre de question !_

Il lança un regard de pure haine à Hermione qui se tenait près de la radio et se passa une main devant le visage. Comme s'il allait répondre à cette question, non mais franchement, il n'était pas fou à ce point… Quoique…

Il poussa un soupire de frustration et comme si la Gryffondor avait deviné ce qu'il allait dire, elle alluma la radio. Le son d'une musique que les adolescents bourrés d'hormones connaissaient tous, la chanson célèbre des Streap tease… _You can leave your hat on… _qui donna envie encore une fois à notre cher Serpentard de se cacher.

« Je ne veux pas répondre à ça… » Souffla Drago avant d'entendre des cris de joies.

« Quel vêtement tu veux qu'elle t'enlève ? »Sourit sadiquement Hermione en voyant que le Serpentard essayait tant bien que mal de lui envoyer des sortilèges impardonnables par la force de son regard…

« Ma cape… » Répondit-il sans lâcher des yeux la Gryffondor.

En effet intérieurement, il commençait déjà à planifier le gage qui allait faire regretter la Préfète en chef d'avoir pensé à cela.

Il regardait l'heureuse élue numéro un qui aurait le bonheur de lui retirer un de ses vêtements. Celle-ci prenait apparemment tout son temps, passa dans le dos et mit ses mains délicatement sur les épaules bien bâties du Serpentard, prenant un certain plaisir à les caresser doucement au son de la musique qui passait…

« Tu dois juste enlever ma cape pas faire un massage… » Siffla Drago pas vraiment content de se faire toucher ainsi devant tout le monde et la ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

La jeune fille eut une moue déçue avant d'enlever la cape du Serpentard qui se retrouva donc en chemise et cravate pour le haut.

« Bon question suivante ? » Continua Hermione en regardant toujours son Serpentard en train de se faire déshabiller devant tout le monde.

Comme la première fois, tout le monde levait la main ce qui eut pou effet d'exaspérer Drago. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait lui poser une question ? Bon d'accord, il était plutôt beau gosse, intelligent populaire, de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire… et c'était tout... Alors pourquoi lui ? (NDF : Oui moi non plus je ne comprends pas qu'elles le veulent toutes…)

Elle remarqua Parvati et Lavande dans tous leurs états en train d'essayer d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione en criant et gesticulant dans tout les sens. La Gryffondor leva les yeux aux ciel mais décida d'en interroger une des deux, après tout, elles l'avaient aidée depuis le début alors autant leur faire une faveur…

« Vas-y Parvati… »

L'heureuse élue numéro 2 poussa des cris hystériques, apparemment elle était particulièrement heureuse d'avoir été choisie et ne soucia même pas de Lavande qui commença à pleurer près d'elle. Elle s'approcha à grands pas des deux Challengers avec un grand sourire pour Drago.

« Dis la ta saloperie de question… » Commença-t-il d'un ton amer, il était bien pressé d'en finir contrairement aux spectatrices.

« Malefoy ? »

« Oui ? » Commença-t-il d'une voix suave qui laissa Parvati en extase.

« C'était avec qui la dernière fois que tu as fait… enfin tu vois quoi… Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en rougissant au fur et à mesure.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai qui m'a donné des obsédées pareil !_

_(Auteur qui va se cacher discrètement sous son bureau…)_

« La dernière fois que j'ai fais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Enfin tu vois quoi… »

« Non pas du tout… » Continua-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente.

« Arrêtes Malefoy et dit moi avec qui c'était… » Commença à s'énerver Parvati, elle voulait absolument la réponse…

« Avec qui c'était quand j'ai fais quoi ? »

« AVEC QUI C'ETAIT LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU AS FAIT UNE PARTIE DE JAMBE EN L'AIR ! » Hurla la Gryffondor dans un silence quasi religieux à part le rire de Drago qui tentait vainement de cacher, heureux qu'il l'ai poussée à bout.

La totalité des personnes, un fois le choc passé de voir Parvati hurler cette phrase, imita bien vite le Serpentard qui s'arrêta immédiatement au ton autoritaire d'Hermione.

« Alors ? Tu réponds ? »

_Et merde…_

Ne voulant toujours pas répondre à cette question bien qu'il fut tenté de le faire, il lança un regard noir à Hermione qui lui souriait encore avant de se tourner vers Parvati qui attendait patiemment la réponse du Serpentard.

« La cravate… »

Et la musique reprit comme la première fois, seulement cette fois il entendit la foule de filles devant lui en train d'hurler des 'Houuuuuuu' cajoleurs en regardant Parvati prendre son temps pour dénouer sa cravate vert et argent. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la cravate, lui laissant la joie de toucher son torse…

« Purée ça muscle plus que je ne pensais le Quidditch… »

« Ta gueule et enlève ma cravate.. » Répondit-il n'appréciant toujours pas d'être tripoté.

L'heureuse élue numéro deux défit alors le nœud de la cravate et se la passa autour du cou en souriant avant de repartir dans la foule avec ce petit cadeau sous le regard exaspéré du Serpentard…

« Question numéro 3 ? »

Drago commençait déjà à en avoir marre, ça allait pour l'instant mais à la prochaine question, il allait sûrement devoir demander qu'on lui enlève sa chemise…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il en sortit seulement en voyant une grande et belle jeune fille blonde avec un sourire aguicheur s'approcher de lui, c'était l'heureuse élue numéro 3.

« Drago ? Tu avais quel âge quand tu l'as fait pour première fois… »

Le Serpentard ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour se calmer et s'empêcher d'éclater ce beau visage contre le mur. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI elles avaient toutes ce genre de questions à la fin ! Elles seraient sûrement surprises que ce n'était que l'année dernière la première fois qu'il l'avait fait. Oh bien sur il s'était bien rattrapé depuis mais il ne voulait pas casser son image de play boy un peu plus en avance qu'eux sur le désir de la chair comme il l'avait entendu dire dans un groupe de glousseuses…

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et murmura un mot qui fit déclencher des 'OUAISSSSSSSS !' excité un peu partout d'autour de lui.

« Chemise… »

Et la musique revint comme par magie alors que la magnifique jeune fille du nom d'Anaïs faisait le tour de lui avant de se poster devant lui à quelques centimètres de son visage pâle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione dans son coin regardait la jeune fille faire son manège en frappant frénétiquement son pied contre le sol, seul signe visible d'agacement et de... de quelque chose d'autre ?

« Hermione ? » Souffla Ginny qui était resté près d'elle depuis le début, sachant que c'était elle qui allait donné le gage à Drago, elle n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde ! « Arrêtes de frapper comme ça du pied tu vas finir par passer à travers le plancher si ça continue ! Tu as une expression de quelqu'un de ja… »

« BON SANG ENLEVES LUI SA CHEMISE ! » Coupa la Préfète en voyant que la blondasse ne faisait que lui faire du charme en caressant sa chemise et non la lui enlever.

Drago sortit de la contemplation d'Anaïs et se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire suffisant en l'entendant hurler.

« Tu as si hâte qu'elle m'enlève ma chemise Granger ? »

« Ce que j'ai hâte, c'est que tu retrouve sans _aucun_ vêtement sur toi, Malefoy… »

Drago poussa un léger soupir de frustration quasi inaudible et posa son regard sur l'heureuse élue numéro 3 en faisant un léger hochement de tête pour qu'elle lui enlève sa chemise blanche sous les cris joyeux des spectatrices qu'il avait failli oublier (et l'auteur aussi d'ailleurs…)

Anaïs défit à une vitesse extrêmement lente un à un les boutons, en prenant bien soin de ne pas encore ouvrir la chemise du Serpentard. Arrivée à la fin du déboutonnage, elle se tourna vers les filles en délire qui lui criaient de lui enlever au lieu de s'amuser avec un grand sourire béat avant de faire tomber la chemise du Préfet par terre, provoquant une vague de hurlement de joie en voyant le torse extrêmement bien dessiné du blond. Il n'était ni trop musclé, ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il faut ce qui laissa une bonne partie des spectatrices en extase y compris Hermione même si elle ne le montra pas.

Se trouvant alors torse nu, Drago essaya de cacher son malaise. Il n'était pas pudique mais il n'était pas du genre nudiste non plus et n'aimait pas vraiment se montrer ainsi en public. La voix d'Hermione bien que légèrement moins forte et le regard fixé sur le Serpentard ramena une majorité de la foule à la réalité.

« Question 4 ? »

Toutes les filles levèrent de nouveau la main non sans arrêter de fixer le torse de Drago, après tout presque toutes les filles de Poudlard avaient toujours voulu le voir ainsi, et savoir qu'elles pourraient voir plus n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Hermione délaissa ce magnifique spectacle qu'était Drago pour regarder qui interroger. Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil envoyant une Serdaigle qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, qui d'habitude était prude en train de la regarder avec un sourire malicieux que la Gryffondor ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait dû trouver quelque chose et Hermione voulait le savoir et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'interrogea…

« Sarah ? Je t'en prit… »

La jolie petite brune s'approcha doucement de Drago en faisant un clin d'œil poussé à Hermione qui fit immédiatement froncer les sourcils du Serpentard…

« Drago ? En quelle année a eu lieu la révolte des Gobelins ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que la Gryffondor comprenait enfin pourquoi elle était tellement souriante et pouffa de rire.

« Quoi ? » Drago ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi elle lui posait une question d'histoire au juste ? « C'est quoi cette question ? »

« J'ai dit qu'on pourrait te poser des questions et je n'ai pas préciser leur nature. S'ils ont embrayé sur ta vie … sentimentale… ce n'est pas ma faute mais si tu ne réponds pas à ça tu devra enlever ton pantalon… » Sourit doucement Hermione.

Drago mit une fois de plus plusieurs secondes à digérer la nouvelle et foudroya Sarah du regard qui souriait toujours à pleines dents, heureuse de sa trouvaille.

« Comment tu veux que je répondes à cette satané question ! »

« J'en sais rien, soit tu réponds juste et tu gardes ton pantalon, soit tu réponds faux et elle te l'enlèves, c'est aussi simple que cela… » Répondit calmement la Gryffondor.

Drago ne connaissait bien sûr pas la réponse, comme tous les élèves présents devant lui à part Hermione et Sarah ce qui eut le dont de l'énerver et surtout de le faire pâlir. Il allait devoir se retrouver en caleçon devant toutes ces furies.

_Que Salazar ait pitié de moi…_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et jeta une date au hasard espérant que ce soit la bonne même s'il avait une maigre chance de tomber dessus ainsi.

« 1531 ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

La majorité des filles retint son souffle espérant de tout cœur qu'il se soit trompé…

« En faite c'est 1533 » (1) Répondit la Serdaigle calmement avant de taper des mains, apparemment heureuse de pouvoir lui enlever son pantalon…

2 ans, il s'était trompé de 2 ans seulement ! Pourquoi ces maudits gobelins n'avaient pas attendus encore 2 ans avant de faire leur satané révolte hein ?

« Drago ? Tu sais ce que je vais faire maintenant… »

La voix de Sarah le ramena à la réalité et avala difficilement sa salive. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure emprunt à un énorme dilemme. Soit il se retrouver en caleçon devant toute la gente féminine de Poudlard, et il pourrait ainsi continuer pour gagner le gage et faire payer la Gryffondor ou alors il pouvait toujours abandonné, mais il faudrait qu'il donne 200 points à la maison ennemie.

Hermione devait sûrement avoir remarquer son hésitation et ne fit qu'attendre la réaction du blondinet.

_Rah mais c'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire !_

« Vas-y… » Ne fit que dire Drago avant que la salle devienne bizarrement bruyante.

Les filles hurlaient pratiquement toutes, et s'étaient même rapprochées un peu plus d'eux pour voir les moindres détails de l'anatomie de notre bel apollon blond.

Le Serpentard regarda la Serdaigle en train de sourire et de défaire lentement la boucle de sa ceinture sous les encouragements des spectatrices alors qu'il essayait de ne pas trop rosir devant ce manège. Toujours debout en face de lui, Sarah déboutonna avec autant de lenteur et d'entrain le bouton, puis la fermeture éclaire ce qui fit fermer les yeux de Drago. Il était certain qu'elle faisait exprès pour essayer de faire le faire réagir mais il tenait bon…

Quelques secondes plus tard il ouvrit enfin les paupières pour voir Sarah a genoux devant lui,près à tirer d'un coup sec sur son pantalon pour le lui enlevé et ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais on dirais que tu me taille une pipe … »

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva en caleçon en vitesse record devant une troupe de furies en délire qui s'approchait encore plus.

« L'heure de vérité ! » Cria Hermione pour se faire entendre.

Et le silence revint. S'il ne répondait pas à la question, il se retrouverait dans le plus simple appareil devant l'intégralité des filles de l'école.

« Je me donne le droit de la lui poser… »

Et le brouhaha revint. On entendait des 'C'est pas juste' un peu partout et des 'Pourquoi pas nous ?' qui était crié.

« Je vous signale que j'aurais très bien pu ne pas vous faire assister à ce spectacle… »

Bizarrement cela calma la majeure partie, tandis que l'autre préférait bouder dans leur coin en silence.

« Granger, je promet sur ma parole de sorcier que tu regrettera amèrement l'affront que tu viens de me faire… » Siffla Drago qui n'avait plus parler depuis un moment.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! »

« Alors autant que je te pose une question vraiment très indiscrète ! »

« Sale Sang de Bourbe ! »

« Je t'emmerde sale fouine ! »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter mais… » Commença Ginny en s'approchant un peu avant qu'elle ne se fasse couper la parole en parfaite synchronisation par les deux Préfets.

« LA FERME ! »

« Ok d'accord, mais je te rappelle que tu n'as que deux minutes avant que les professeurs ne rappliquent Hermione ! » informa la rousse un peu vexée de se faire rabrouer ainsi.

Hermione regarda sa montre en hâte, elle avait donné des fusées que les jumeaux Weasley avaient utilisées lors de sa cinquième année pour faire enrager Ombrage à Peeves et lui avait demandé de les faire exploser dans une salle éloignée. Le fantôme trop content qu'on lui donne des munitions ne se fit pas prier pour accepter de faire le boulot surtout si c'était pour énerver les professeurs.

« Tu veux dire que tu as envoyé les professeurs ailleurs pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas ! » Commença à s'énerver le Serpentard.

« Oui et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait ? »

« C'est de la triche ! »

« Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça à moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas triché durant notre accord à ce que je sache ! »

« De quelle fille rêves-tu le plus la nuit ? » Demanda doucement la Gryffondor…

« Espèce de sale… » Drago s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa lancée en entendant la question posé. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« De. Quelle. Fille. Rêves. Tu. Le. Plus. La. Nuit ? » Répéta la rouge et or.

Le Serpentard recula d'un pas l'entendant de nouveau. Ce n'est pas possible, ils étaient tous contre lui en ce moment pour tous ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela mais il le regrettais amèrement.

« Je ne veux pas répondre… »

« Très bien, alors tu as le choix entre faire la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier en petite tenue ou abandonner et donner 200 points à Gryffondor… »

Encore une fois il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il le regrettais.

« Alors ? » Le pressa Hermione.

« Attends je réfléchis… » Répondit d'une voix légèrement hachée le vert et argent.

La préfète ressortit de sa poche la fiole contenant le sérum de vérité et lui tendait comme s'il n'avait pas le choix… Drago ne pouvait pas perdre la face ainsi en public, il ne le voudrait pas même s'il devait dire quelque chose d'extrêmement gênant. Quoi que… Dire quelle fille hantais le plus souvent ses nuits n'était pas très glorieux non plus.

« Alors ? » Répéta Hermione.

Le Serpentard leva finalement les yeux vers elle et regarda la foule qui était bien silencieuse. Combien d'entre elles rêvait qu'on prononce son nom s'il avalait cette élixir ? Combien voudrait le voir nu aussi ? Sûrement plus que pour la première proposition…

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude pour la dixième fois au moins et attrapa la fiole sous les cris hystériques – qui commençaient à être fatigants - de la gente féminine en regardant la Gryffondor d'un air suspect.

« Qui me dit que tu ne poseras pas une autre question une fois que j'aurai avalé ce truc ? »

« La confiance règne… » Marmonna la Gryffondor.

« Je ne te fais pas confiance justement ! »

« Je te jure sur ma parole de sorcière, ça te va là ? »

Hermione commençait à perdre réellement patience, elle n'était pas du genre à faire des coups bas comme lui le ferait.

Drago ouvrit doucement la fiole sans la lâcher des yeux et les ferma en avalant d'un coup sec la totalité du contenu en faisant une grimace tandis qu'Hermione installait une bulle de silence pour qu'elle puisse poser sa question sans que d'autres n'interviennent. Elle seule entendrait la réponse du Serpentard ! Elle ne lança même pas un seul regard à la foule qui apparemment hurlait de mécontentement. Les yeux du blond se troublèrent quelques secondes avant d'être totalement blanc, permettant à la Gryffondor de poser sa question, ayant hésité à lui en poser une autre à la place…

« De quelle fille rêves-tu le plus la nuit ? »

A son étonnement, il ne répondit pas tout de suite comme s'il essayer de résister à la potion.

« De quelle fille rêves-tu le plus la nuit ? » répéta-t-elle.

Elle n'entendit qu'un mot qui la laissa totalement médusée avant de laisser disparaître la bulle de silence – la potion ne faisant plus effet - et de partir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres sans voir le visage horrifié du Serpentard derrière elle, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de lui dire et surtout qui essayait de s'extirper de l'attroupement de filles en délire.

_Enfin de compte, il était pas mal ce gage… _Pensa Hermione.

« GRANGER TU ME LE PAIERA ! »

_Pas mal du tout…_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**FIN DE CHAPITRE**

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

(1) En faite j'en sais rien du tout, mais je voulais que Drago se trompe de 2 ou 3 années pour qu'il soit dégoûté. XD

Voilà j'ai fais un petit clin d'œil à mes deux chéries, Anaïs et Sarah qui se reconnaîtront sûrement e lisant cela.

Fiouuuuu j'ai enfin finis de boucler ce chapitre. Qu'est ce qu'il était long, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! Donc désolé de vous dire que je doute que les autres soient aussi long que celui-ci mais je ferais mon possible. Avec l'approche de la rentrée (Oui je sais, vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous le redise, moi aussi d'ailleurs...) Je ne risque pas d'updaté souvent, étant donné que je ne suis passé que sous contrat en Terminale, (Ces idiots me font signé un contrat d'assiduité et de non absentéisme, parce que j'ai extrêmement séché les cours. C'était soit la signature soit le redoublement alors que j'ai 12.5 de moyenne générale, alors de quoi ils se plaignent au juste ? 'Font tout pour faire chier le monde des fois…) et qu'il faut absolument que j'obtienne mon bac avec une mention, une petite suffira pour avoir mes fabuleux cadeaux : Mon permis, ma voiture, l'assurance de la voiture et mon voyage de 3 mois à Tahiti... Alors veuillez m'excuser de faire passer les fics en derniers… XD

**Petite Note :** Non je ne suis pas une obsédée mais j'ai remarqué que pour que Drago ne réponde pas aux questions, il fallait qu'elles soient vraiment indiscrètes et il n'y a que dans ce domaine où il ne voudrais sûrement pas répondre. Enfin c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, vous auriez mis quoi vous ?

**Note de la bêta : **Moi ? Je sais pas… lui faire avouer des tendances bi… ou lui demander la longueur de son potentiel ! Un grand bravo pour la feinte des gobelins, c'était magnifique !

NDF : Ah pas bête pour ces tendances, j'aurais dû y pensé ! J'y penserais la prochaine fois tiens ! Merci pour avoir eu la patience de corriger mon chapitre !

Prochain chapitre : On entendra ce que Drago a dit. Ensuite le prochain gage… Vous connaissez le film 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally' ? Vous connaissez la scène culte de ce film ? Et bien maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire que c'est le tour d'Hermione et vous pouvez deviner ce qu'elle devra faire… Niark Niark…

A la prochaine !


	7. Quand Harry rencontre Sally Remix !

**« Herm' & Drago : Challenges »**

Granger, t'es beaucoup trop coincée, tu le sais ? Malefoy ? Ca te dirait de faire gagner des points à Serpentard ?  
Des défis ? Pas de problème.  
Non tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça !  
Chacun son tour, tu va regretter ce que tu m'as fait faire la dernière fois !  
Tu me le paieras Malefoy !  
Tu me le paieras Granger !

**Titre du chapitre :** Quand Harry rencontre Sally… Remix !

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! Si si j'vous jure !_ )  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)  
**Note :** C'est un Hermione/Drago mais pas tout de suite !

**Bêta :** Mademoiselle Vacafeliz que je remercie chaleureusement de corriger tous mes chapitres ! Si vous aimez les fics de ce genre, je vous conseille de faire un tour à la sienne…

NDF : Mes petites notes personnelles ! XD

Quand une auteuse a envie de se défouler sur des pauvres personnages d'Harry Potter tout en restant un brin sérieuse (hum hum...) ça donne quoi ? Une Hermione moins complexée, un Drago sur le point d'hurler son désespoir à cause d'une certaine Gryffondor, un Poudlard déchaînée à cause de 2 personnes, et une série de défis plus dingues les uns que les autres afin de faire gagner sa propre maison à tout prix...

**Précédemment :** (On dirait les séries télés, vous savez avec la voix off, je me suis marrée toute seule comme une neuneu en écrivant ce simple mot, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy…) Hermione et Drago sont préfets en chef. Suite à une petite discussion entre eux dans la bibliothèque, notre jeune Gryffondor décide de suivre les conseils de son ennemie pour changer de look. Notre beau Serpentard a failli frôler la syncope en la découvrant habillée ben… comme une fille normal en fait.

Mais une ombre sur le tableau va les obliger à sympathiser ou du moins, essayer de se faire bien voir par l'autre (J'voulais mettre un peu de suspens mais ça le fait pas vraiment n'est ce pas ?). Devant le fait que tout deux doivent rattraper les 200 points qu'ils ont fait perdre à leurs maisons respectives, Hermione eut l'idée (de génie !) de s'affronter à coup de gages, dont le vainqueur recevra les 200 points...

Drago a donc réussi son gage qui était une merveilleuse déclaration d'amour à Pansy devant toute la grande salle et à genoux qui plus est, Hermione vient de chanter magnifiquement bien à son professeur de Potion et de Métamorphose une chanson d'amour. Deuxième round, Drago s'est fait déshabiller devant la moitié de la gente féminine de Poudlard et Hermione doit… et bien voilà ce qu'elle doit faire…

Merci à : Bestofdracohermy, Lily, oOoMaRiEOoO, bulle-de-savon, Rika01, Estelle, malefoy-granger, Mirage, Mavel Finnigan, Lily Smile, love-de-hp69, littlemischief, 'tite mione, Valalyeste, Axou, mangel, cerisevanille, lady125, aulie, draco-tu-es-a-moi, marie, floreole, Malfoy4ever, hermione2b et HappyHermia pour la review que vous m'avez laissé au chapitre précédent.

**Vacafeliz :** Et mwa ? Mwa aussi j'ai donné mon avis d'aboreuuh !

**Funny :** Ma chéry, je te dédie ce chapitre juste en dessous c'est déjà pas mal tu crois pas ?

Youhouuuuuuuu j'ai passé la barre des 100 reviews ! Danse de la joie Je suis extrêmement émue bien sur ! Sniff sniff…

Je remercie mon agent, pour tout le soutient qu'il m'a apporté, mon père, ma mère, mes frères (et mes sœurs… ohohhhhh ce serait le bonheur….), mon professeur de philo, Bibo : mon poisson rouge….

Enfin bref, je dédie ce chapitre à… **VACAFELIZ** ! Ma merveilleuse bêta, d'ailleurs je vous conseille de faire un tour sur sa fic si vous aimez la mienne, rigolade garantie !

Vacafeliz : Je suis zémue ! Tant de pub pour ma fic sur une page à Funny aaaaaaah mais c'est le succès ! Soso rejoint Funny pour la danse de la joie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7 : Quand Harry rencontre Sally, Remix ! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione avançait d'un pas guilleret dans les couloirs avec un sourire faisant dix fois le tour de sa tête. C'était vraiment le gage le plus génial qu'elle avait pu trouver, oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'avec l'esprit rusé et tordu du blond, il allait sûrement se venger d'une façon horrible mais ça ne pouvais pas être pire que ce qu'elle avait trouvé… n'est ce pas ?

Malheureusement pour elle, elle était loin de se douter que le Serpentard pouvait être aussi vicieux qu'elle par vengeance…

**°0°0° **

Drago entra dans la salle commune froide et obscure des Serpentard, une fine cape sur les épaules. Il avait eu un mal fou à s'échapper de l'énorme attroupement de fille qu'il avait eu à se coltiner après le départ de cette sale Gryffondor. Et le fait qu'il n'était habillé en tout et pour tout que d'un caleçon ne l'avait pas aidé.

Ignorant les quelques regards parfaitement étonnés de voir le Prince de leur maison ainsi, il monta d'un pas rageur les escaliers menant à son dortoir, ne voulant plus rester une minute de plus dans cet état parfaitement ridicule.

Après avoir enfin remit avec bonheur de nouveaux vêtements, il se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin et poussa un soupir. Merde… Comment avait-il pu avouer que c'était elle la fille qui hantait ses nuits ? En plus ce n'était même pas vrai, alors pourquoi il avait sorti ça ?

_Petite voix : C'était un sérum de vérité donc tu n'a fait que dire la simple et pure vérité… Donc tu rêves de… _

**« **LA FERME ! » Grogna-t-il à voix haute en se retournant sur le ventre.

_Petite voix : A quoi ça te sert de te voiler la face ainsi ? _

« Je ne me voile pas la face… » Continua-t-il à voix haute.

_Petite voix : Bien sur que non, c'est pour ça que tu ne pense qu'à cela ! De toute façon, c'est tout à fait normal de fantasmer sur ceux qu'on considère comme des ennemis… _

« Je ne fantasme pas sur elle, et par pitié épargne moi ton analyse de psy à deux noises, j'ai jamais fantasmé sur Potter ! »

Il tourna la tête pour voir que Zabini était sur le pas de la porte et le regardait avec des grands yeux, la main encore sur la poignée, n'ayant sûrement entendu que la fin de sa phrase ou juste '…fantasmer sur Potter' qui peut donner une connotation légèrement ambiguë.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Dégage ! » S'énerva le blond en balançant sa chaussure en direction du Serpentard qui partit rapidement en fermant la porte.

Beaucoup de personnes savaient qu'il ne fallait pas rester près d'un Malefoy en colère, sauf s'il avait des tendances suicidaires.

« Je suis en train de devenir complètement cinglé… »

_Petite voix : Je ne te le fais pas dire mon cher… _

« Mais bordel c'est quoi cette saloperie ! Qui t'a permis d'entrer dans ma tête ! »

_Petite voix : Personne, je me suis invitée toute seule, et je dois dire que c'est une des meilleures idées que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant… _

« … toute seule ? Une fille ? Quand je saurais qui tu es je t'étranglerais de mes propres mains ! » Grogna-t-il, toujours seul dans la pièce.

_Petite voix : Mais oui, mais oui, où tu me remercieras sûrement… _

« Ca j'en doute.. »

_Petite voix : Si je te dis comment te venger d'une façon extrêmement horrible sur ta chère Gryffondor… Tu ne me remercieras pas ? _

Le Serpentard arrêta immédiatement de faire les cent pas devant son lit en entendant cette phrase Ô combien intéressante. Il était tellement obnubilé à réfuter toute sorte de chose que lui disait sa petite voix personnelle qu'il avait oublié les gages.

Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et cette voix lui disait qu'elle savait exactement quoi lui faire faire. C'était tentant. Très tentant. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il était en train de devenir fou ou si une réelle personne s'était introduite dans sa tête par il ne sait quel moyen.

Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Peut être pas, mais il pouvait toujours écouter sa suggestion si elle en valait la peine…

« A quoi tu pense ? »

_Petite voix : Drago, tu as vu le film moldu 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally ?' _

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil incrédule. Quel film moldu ?

**°0°0°0° **

Et ce fut un Drago avec un sourire pervers en coin qui descendit les escaliers de son dortoir le lendemain matin. Le sourire que tout le monde lui connaissait quand il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. On pouvait déjà voir ses yeux pétiller d'amusement, quoi qu'il aie trouvé ça risquait d'être divertissant et c'est pour cela que tous les Serpentards se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se précipiter à la suite de leur prince, ne voulant pas manquer une seule miette de sa nouvelle trouvaille.

Quand Harry rencontre Sally. Un merveilleux film apparemment à l'entente de la proposition de sa petite voix personnelle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il voie ce film pour découvrir si le remix fait par la Gryffondor serait semblable à l'original.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il remarqua immédiatement les regards convergeant vers sa personne. Surtout des regards féminins. Il se retint une nouvelle fois de rougir, personne n'avait oublié son strip tease improvisé alors que lui aurait bien aimé. Jetant un regard à la table des Gryffondors, le blond eut une petite moue déçue en ne rencontrant pas le regard noisette de la préfète en chef.

Mais de toute façon, il avait le temps pour lui faire part de son gage… Tout son temps…

Il s'attabla donc à sa table, Pansy toujours accrochée à lui, racontant qu'elle aurait aimé assister à ce qui s'était passé la veille (_Salazar, tu veux vraiment que je fasse des cauchemars ?)_ que cette sale Gryffondor ne perdait rien pour attendre (_Effectivement elle va s'en mordre les doigts…)_ pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son futur mari… (_DANS TES RÊVES MA PAUVRE_ !)

« Alors tu as prévu quoi pour te venger de cette sale garce Drakichou ? » Minauda Pansy en battant frénétiquement des cils dans une tentative de séduction qui la rendait encore plus idiote qu'elle ne l'était.

« Tu verras bien quand elle sera là… »

Aussitôt dit, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer sa Némésis souriante comme jamais avec toute sa bande, discutant joyeusement. Drago finit rapidement son verre de jus de citrouille sans quitter du regard sa proie avant de se lever souplement et de s'avancer vers elle, ne se préoccupant de personne.

Arrivé devant elle, elle perdit légèrement son sourire sentant sûrement que sa sentence allait bientôt tomber.

« Granger. Tu as deux secondes ? »

« Même si j'en avait pas ça ne changerais rien ? »

« En effet… »

Le blond fit un sourire suffisant au rouquin qui le regardait en lançant des éclairs. Détournant son regard vers le Survivant, Monsieur le grand vainqueur de Voldemort, Futur Ministre de la Magie – Directeur de Poudlard – Attrapeur de l'Équipe Nationale de Quidditch – Plus grand Auror de tous les temps (Rayez les mentions inutiles lol) le regardait d'un air parfaitement neutre, mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux un grand amusement. Ou alors c'est qu'il rêvait. Oui sûrement.

« Tout de suite ? Tu ne voudrais pas me le dire après le déjeuner ? »

« Soit mes rêves deviennent réalité, soit tu as peur de que mon gage soit vraiment ignoble… »

« En effet, j'ai très peur de ce que ton cerveau peut générer comme âneries.. »

_Et dire que c'est même pas moi qui ai trouvé ce foutu gage !_ Sourit-il mentalement.

Drago s'approcha lentement d'Hermione tandis que Ron voulait faire une remarque, tout juste retenu par Harry qui empoigna sa robe de sorcier pour le traîner vers la table en lançant un 'Vient manger et tais-toi…' laissant seul les deux nouvelles stars de Poudlard.

Le blond prit un certain plaisir à se pencher encore plus vers la Gryffondor et commença à chuchoter son gage à son oreille, en profitant pour humer son parfum de façon discrète.

_Vanille… _Elle avait bon goût…

En se redressant, il eut un sourire qui s'élargit encore en voyant le teint extrêmement pale qu'arborait Hermione et qui aurait battu à coup sûr le teint cireux de leur professeur de Potion.

« Tu as de la chance tu as… » Drago jeta un œil à sa montre. « 15 minutes pour faire ton gage… »

« Malefoy… Change de gage… » Réussit-elle à crier attirant ainsi la moitié de l'attention de la Grande Salle.

Le Serpentard ne fit qu'un grand sourire ravi en applaudissant doucement avec ses mains avant de faire une petite révérence devant la Gryffondor rougissante.

« Alors là, chapeau bas ma chère, moi qui cherchait une idée pour attirer l'attention sur toi, je n'ai même plus à chercher... Fait attention il ne te reste que 12 minutes ! »

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes sans rien dire mais son regard amusé sous entendait parfaitement qu'il adorait la voir dans cette position de faiblesse après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait sentir la veille.

« Bonne chance… » Déclara Drago en se dirigeant vers sa table avant de se retourner à mi-chemin. « Et soit convaincante…. »

_ESPECE DE …….biiiipppppppp……. _

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers sa table et s'assit juste en face d'Harry et Ron – mais aussi de Drago - qui la regardait sans rien dire, toute envie de rire avait à présent disparue, quoi de plus normal quand on vous demande de simuler un orgasme en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, surtout quand celle-ci était remplie de personnes avec qui vous passez toutes vos journées...

Hé oui, c'était cela que lui avait dit Drago à l'oreille, Comment pouvait- il être aussi… aussi… aussi doué pour trouver des gages abjectes ?!

La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil discret au Serpentard qui lui montra 7 doigts, voulant lui faire comprendre qui lui restait 7 minutes pour le faire. Elle remarqua enfin ses amis en train de la regarder pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire…

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça… » Lança-t-elle à Ron qui la regardait la bouche à moitié ouverte.

Harry ne fit que lui adresser un sourire amusé - Oui, vous savez le genre de sourire qui vous donne envie de frapper la personne concernée (**Vaca :** Genre super dents blanches extrawhite ? **Funny :** Non genre celui qui semble en savoir plus que toi et qu'il semble se foutre de toi par la même occasion ! XD) – et posa un coude sur la table pour reposer sa tête, sur sa main, sans pour autant détourner son regard. Il semblait clair qu'il voulait profiter pleinement du spectacle.

« Arrête ça ! »

« Arrêter quoi ? » Répondit Harry d'un ton faussement naïf.

« Arrête de me regarder ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! »

3 minutes… Ho non non non ! Elle allait perdre !

_Aller, calme toi, respire Hermione, c'est rien, tu dois juste simuler un orgasme ! Mais non je peux pas faire ça devant tout le monde ! Oh en plus Mcgonagall qui regarde dans ma direction. Oh seigneur, Holalala, je vais pas laisser cette vipère gagner, non ! Ca jamais ! BORDEL REGARDE AILLEURS HARRY ! _

Hermione, ferma les yeux en prenant une grande respiration. Elle mit ses deux mains sur la table et essaya de se relaxer, chose pas du tout évidente à faire surtout quand on sait ce qu'on doit faire après…

_Bon ok, je suis calme, je suis détendue, j'entends les vagues qui s'écrasent doucement contre les rochers, très bien, pense à quelque chose d'agréable qui te donne envie de… MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE ! _

La Gryffondor pencha sa tête sur le côté en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ne faisant pas attention au regard du Serpentard sur elle, car elle sentait parfaitement qu'il la regardait attentivement.

Elle décida finalement de se lancer et dans un souffle, elle laissa échapper un léger soupir satisfait. Elle se sentait totalement ridicule et mal à l'aise mais elle continua tout de même, essayant d'oublier le monde qui l'entourait. Un autre soupir, puis un autre, de plus en plus fort, attirant l'attention des quelques personnes près d'elle.

Elle finit par lâcher un gémissement de plaisir qui fit rougir ses condisciples qui avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de ne pas l'interrompre et au contraire il la regardaient faire son gage avec intérêt (**Funny :** Bande de pervers ! XD)

Au second gémissement de plaisir qu'elle fit un peu plus fort, elle attira l'attention de la table d'à côté mais la jeune fille resta imperturbable. Elle était dans son petit monde et se disait que si elle arrêtait maintenant, ça serait plus dur de recommencer du début. Alors autant finir ce satané gage puisque de toute façon elle était déjà ridicule. L'air de rien, ce gage aussi horrible qu'il puisse paraître lui donnait envie de rire. C'était complètement idiot de vouloir rire dans un moment pareil mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle fit paraître un sourire sur ses lèvres en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, donnant l'impression qu'elle prenait vraiment du plaisir !

Drago de son côté était réellement bouche bée devant le talent (de comédienne voyons !) dont faisait preuve la Gryffondor. Merde c'est qu'il commençait à réagir aussi en la voyant sourire d'un air satisfait comme ça, les yeux fermés et la moitié de sa nuque parfaitement dégagée, ça lui donnait envie de….

_STOP ! Pense à autre chose ! _

Hermione de son coté continuait de gémir doucement avec des sons ressemblant étrangement à des « Hummmmmmmmm… » de plaisir avant de laisser échapper un cri de pure extase qui fut attendu par toute la Salle qui était maintenant silencieuse.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en entendant son propre cri et devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot en un temps record. La moitié des garçons la regardaient d'un air fasciné et un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, les filles stupéfaites que Mlle-La-Prude fasse ça devant tout le monde. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage pâle de Drago qui la fixait d'un air stupéfait. Elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'il était en train de serrer ses deux mains sur la table devant lui et à cette constatation, il les retira.

Il avait eu du plaisir à voir ça ?

La Gryffondor sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle encore silencieuse et monta dans sa salle commune où elle éclata de rire nerveusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait ça ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait presque adoré. Non décidément elle devenait de plus en plus folle…

* * *

**FIN DE CHAPITRE **

* * *

Mouhhhhhhhahahahaha ! J'suis trop contente de lui avoir fait ça ! J'sais pas pourquoi !

Woaw ça fait trop bizarre quand je lis les deux derniers chapitres et les deux premiers, j'ai l'impression de m'améliorer de jours en jours, ou alors c'est le fruit de mon imagination, je sais pas…XD

Désolé pour l'énorme retard mais avec les cours j'ai moins de temps pour moi, et puis je travaille durement sur l'autre fic, **In The Darkness**, dont le style est totalement différent de cette fic, c'est mon premier Dark et mon premier slash, un **HP/LV **et j'ai vraiment envie de le réussir, pour l'instant je trouve que je m'en sors bien étant donné que je m'étais jamais encore lancé dans ce genre (je suis plus dans les délires donc…)

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai fini ma publicité, le prochain gage sera bien sur pour Drago, Hermione a trouvé une très bonne idée pour se venger, imaginez qu'elle lui fait boire une potion lui permettant de ne plus contrôler son corps pendant une journée tout en restant parfaitement conscient de tout ce qui se passe… Qu'est ce qu'elle va pouvoir lui faire faire hein ?

**Vacafeliz :** Hmmm effet Drago bourré… j'ai hâte ! Seulement la prochaine fois promet moi de m'envoyer le chapitre avant de le poster …

**Funny :** Promis ma chère, mais j'étais tellement contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre…Hihi…

**Note :** Hum, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir mettre un chapitre de mon autre fic **In The Darkness **ce week end, j'avais décidé de mettre un chapitre par semaine mais hum comment dire, j'ai des devoirs en retard, je ne suis pas chez moi et en plus je ne l'ai même pas commencé, donc sûrement la semaine prochaine !


End file.
